Magia
by no.1Schizo
Summary: A weird village. A safe haven for Inuyasha and his pups. What will happen when Sesshomaru comes looking for him. Especially with Naraku still prowling about. SessInu, Mpreg. If you don't like, Dont Read! Redone/re-edited
1. Sashiko and Koichi

* * *

Chapter 1 has been redone 8/6/09

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sashiko and Koichi**

Inuyasha sat against a tree facing a group of young demon children playing in front of a village. His long white hair flowed around him gracefully. There was intelligence in his eyes, maturity. Though he has matured, he is still the same Inuyasha on the inside, just older. He looked around the village in front of him. It wasn't Kaede's village, of course, he hasn't seen that village in over 10 years. He would probably never see that village again. The worse part is, it was all Sesshomaru's fault.

'No, not all his fault, it was my fault, too. I fell in love with him. He didn't say he loved me. That night…that night was my fault as well. I was stupid enough to think I could get him to love me.' While Inuyasha contemplated his thoughts, two children stopped playing and stared at him. Sadness was evident in his eyes and mirrored into theirs.

'I remember it all so clearly. The pain of that night, it still hurts to the core. It still haunts my dreams or should I say my nightmares.'

-Flashback (10½ years ago)-

It was late at night, Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking down at his friends. Sango rested up against a log with Miroku nearby, leaning against a tree. Both of them were sleeping peacefully. Kagome laid close to the fire in her sleeping bag, with Shippo curled up securely in her arms. Inuyasha watched them sleep for a few minutes before staring into the fire. His mind going a mile a minute.

He was worried about his friends. Right now, Inuyasha was in heat. Not good because other demon's who sensed this could try to attack their group. He knew he had to be extra careful for the next week until it passed. Sango knew of this, since being an exterminator of demons, you have to know your enemy. Kirara was also in heat so that was also how Sango knew. Both of them had to be careful or the group might suffer. Shippo was too young to understand, or even worry about such things yet. 'Keh, lucky little brat.'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she slept and smiled fondly. No, he didn't love her, not like everyone thought he did. He protected her more like a sister now than a lover. They had discussed it not too long ago and decided to be friends, just friends. Kagome started to date some guy name Hojo back in her time. That's how things should be. Inuyasha just couldn't love her like she should be loved, for his love, his heart belonged to someone else.

It was true, Inuyasha was in love with someone, someone he shouldn't be in love with…Sesshomaru. Not because it was his brother or because they were both males. To demons that was fine and completely acceptable. It was because out of all the people he could fall in love with, it had to be his cold, heartless, half-brother. The world was just trying to torment him. Thinking of his brother, Inuyasha shifts uncomfortable, damn this heat. It was really starting to get to him. Lucky for him, no strong demon's have come near, for his Youki was looking for someone who could strengthen him and the demons that came to fight were not near strong enough to affect him. He could easily dispatch the ones who tried.

Grumbling, Inuyasha leaned more firmly against the tree he was occupying. He remembered when he told Kagome who he truly loved. She took it pretty well, after she got over the shock and the fainting, that is. Inuyasha chuckled at the memory. He closed in eyes, preparing for a sleepless night, and he didn't know how right he was.

About an hour later, Inuyasha snapped out of his relaxed, barely conscious state to what felt like something pulling on his body. Unable to stop himself, Inuyasha got up and began to walk through the woods. As he entered a clearing miles away from his camp, the pull grew stronger. Standing not more than 15 feet away from him was Sesshomaru, his eyes blazed crimson red. 'Oh shit,' Inuyasha thought, ' He's not in control.'

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha started quietly, carefully trying to get Sesshomaru to stop. 'Oh shit he's going to kill me.' Inuyasha was way wrong, but before he could say any more he was slammed against a tree by his brother. Inuyasha closed his eyes expecting the end to come, instead he felt Sesshomaru right by his neck, breathing very slowly. Inuyasha stood absolutely still as his scent was taken in. When he felt Sesshomaru start to kiss his neck his eyes widen. Suddenly Inuyasha remembered his heat, that is what was attracting Sesshomaru to him. Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha's neck, slowly, growling low. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but instead Sesshomaru took the opportunity to kiss him full on the mouth. Immediately caught up in the moment Inuyasha responded to Sesshomaru full force.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and pulled him away from the tree and onto the ground. Now laying on top of him, Sesshomaru started to kiss down his neck, making Inuyasha let out a loud moan. Moving back up to his mouth Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha passionately, demanding that he respond. When Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's lightly biting his lower lip, demanding entrance, he opened his mouth immediately. As their kisses became more heated, Sesshomaru started to remove Inuyasha's cloths as well as his own. Tonight would be a night Inuyasha would remember for the rest of his life, but he didn't know that the reason he would remember was complete different than what he thought.

(A/N: sorry everyone I don't want to get kicked off so I'm ending the scene there. Also since I've never wrote a Yaoi scene before that's the best I can do for now. So Sorry)

The next morning Inuyasha woke up completely alone. He quickly sat up and looked around for Sesshomaru, only to find that he was no where to be found. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha held back the tears that asked to be shed. He had been used, by his own brother no less. Hurt and in despair, Inuyasha walked painfully to the closest hot spring to clean himself and to wash off the scent of Sesshomaru. It hurt too much to smell his brothers scent on him, a reminder of what went on hours before.

'He left me, I knew he could never love me. I'm a filthy Hanyou, and nothing more to the prestigious Lord of the West.' Inuyasha wallowed in misery for an hour before dragging his stiff body out of the hot spring and back to camp.

Upon arriving at his camp he found everyone up and waiting for him. They all looked up as he approached.

"Inuyasha where have you been? We've been worried," Kagome asked looking at him closely. Something was off about him.

"Feh, I went for a walk, something the matter with that, wench." Inuyasha asked cruelly covering up his pain and embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry for caring," Kagome shot back, forgetting her earlier thoughts. They went back and forth for awhile before Miroku stated that they should be on their way to get more shards.

-End flashback-

'A month later I left without so much as a word to anyone.' Inuyasha thought. Sometimes he still wondered if they were worried about him. Deep down he knew they did. He let out a sigh, it didn't matter either way.

Inuyasha continued to sit, eyes closed. His heart ached, but there was nothing he could do, Sesshomaru didn't love him and he had to accept that, no matter how much it hurt. Though he still couldn't understand why Sesshomaru marked him as his mate if he didn't love him. Oh well, there was no point in living in the past anymore. He had to look onto the future.

With that resolve he open his eyes, and looked at the young demons playing again. His day of babysitting duty, he went from a strong warrior to child watcher. Oh how the mighty have fallen. After looking more closely he noticed two were missing, his heart stopped. He looked around, almost frantically for the pups. He relaxed against the tree again when he saw a little piece of white kimono partially hidden behind a tree.

"Sashiko, Koichi, come out from behind the tree," Inuyasha commanded in a level voice.

"Oh…We wanted to sneak up on you," Koichi pouted. His sister, Sashiko, just looked intently at Inuyasha, not speaking. They both walked over to him, heads bowed. Only when they stood directly in front of Inuyasha did the girl speak.

"We didn't mean to frighten you, Father. We were, merely, testing our stealth skills," Sashiko stated quietly, coldly. Inuyasha let out a sigh.

Koichi and Sashiko are both ten years old, but they couldn't be more different. Koichi has long course white hair, beautiful round golden eyes full of innocence, elf-like ears and a soft face yet fierce attitude. He was a lot like Inuyasha. He fought on impulse, was very rash, and yet he was very caring as well. He had one jagged stripe on each cheek like Inuyasha had when he went full demon.

Sashiko, his twin sister, had long silky white hair kept in a high ponytail that went about mid-back, she had golden eyes as well but hers didn't look so innocent, they were cold and emotionless, she had two stripes on each cheek like Sesshomaru and a crescent on her forehead. The only resemblance she had to Inuyasha would be her puppy-like ears. She was like a female mini-version of Sesshomaru. Her attitude and all was cold and impassive. She was about as friendly as a rabid dog. Though Inuyasha knew the truth about her.

"Sashiko…" Inuyasha said sadly. He wished his daughter would drop her mask at least in front of him. She was too cold for such a young girl. Sure, she would laugh and smile when playing with the other children, but Inuyasha knew it was fake. She was only playing with the other children to please her brother. Despite of her cold exterior, Sashiko was fiercely loyal to both Inuyasha and Koichi and anyone else who she deemed worthy of her time and energy. She was loyal yes, but loving…Not even Inuyasha knew anymore. Her pain ran too deep.

'Keh, Sesshomaru would be proud.' Both kids were very powerful, especially for their age. Of course, neither were as powerful as Inuyasha yet but it was only a matter of time. Koichi is already able to transform Tetsusaiga and use some of its power. Sashiko, on the other hand, can not even touch Tetsusaiga much like her full-demon father.

She wasn't focused on Tetsusaiga anyways. Apparently, Inuyasha's mom had some raw miko powers, that she never developed to the fullest. They were passed on to Sashiko. Since Sashiko was ¾ demon she had to be careful that her miko powers didn't burn her. As Sesshomaru makes a whip out of poison, Sashiko could make one out of purifying energy. She could also make a whip out of poison, but according to her, that wasn't not hard to do. It was a constant taunt to her brother.

Koichi focused on Tetsusaiga and the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack. He could make a whip out of poison but it took a lot of energy and was barely worth it. Both children had mastered the transformation into a big dog which isn't that big yet since they're still young, about twice the size of a normal wolf. They each had their own sword and their own style of fighting.

"You guys are done playing for today, return home immediately." Inuyasha stated in a tone that meant he was boss.

"Yes father," Sashiko said as she turned and quickly made her way to their house.

"But dad!" Koichi started to argue when he caught Inuyasha's look he immediately shut up, "Fine." Koichi stomped toward the house. Inuyasha shook his head, before getting up to follow them signaling for other babysitter he was leaving. His kids could be such a pain in the ass.

Inuyasha use to worry that they would be found by either their friends or Naraku. He didn't need to worry though. This village is surrounded by magic, nobody could see it unless they were unconsciously looking for it. The village was ruled by an elderly miko, but there was also Demons, Hanyou's, humans, Ex-demon slayers, Witches, Elements master, Fortune tellers, and many more. The witches had set up a magical barrier, no one could enter, or even see the village for that matter, without either being escorted by one who lived in the village or they were looking for the village, knowing it or not. Inuyasha was not looking for this village in particular, he was looking for somewhere he could have peace with his pups, this place found him.

From the outside this place looked like a mountain, if allowed in you can walk through a certain part of the mountain and end up here. The "mountain" was actually an illusion, and a pretty good one. It felt real and everything. After entering the village you can come and leave as you please. There was some other magical spell around it, you could always find your way back if you've been there, but if you try to explain it to someone who hasn't for some reason it was impossible, like the location was suddenly lost from your mind. Inuyasha believed it was another of the witches spells. The village received the name Magia for all the magic used to build the town by its original founders.

-At the house-

Sashiko sat down by the table and quietly assessed her brother as he stomped in, growling. She simply raised in eyebrow, watching her brother stomp around pissed off, making a complete fool of himself.

"I wanted to play some more," Koichi whined before turning to his sister, "Didn't you?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Just a teeny-tiny bit?"

"Koichi, hold your tongue or so help me, I will cut it off." Her voice gave no indication that she was kidding.

"Did I make you angry, Sashiko?" Koichi knew he was asking for trouble and he was right. Sashiko got up and walked over to Koichi quickly. She grabbed him by the throat, and just as she was about to chuck him into a wall, Inuyasha came in.

"Don't even think about it." He commanded. Sashiko bared her fangs at Koichi, but let go of him. He slumped against the floor and the wall.

"I'll be in the Dojo." She hissed as she stalked out of the house. Inuyasha watched her go before turning to Koichi.

"Leave her alone, Koichi. I know you're having fun, but Sashiko will hurt you one of these times, intentionally or otherwise."

"I'm sorry dad, but she's such a little ass, someone needs to loosen her up."

"Sesshomaru was the same way." Inuyasha said, a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Didn't you ever make him mad, just so you could get an emotion out of him," Koichi asked. He knew all about his birth, and his other father. Both of his kids did.

Inuyasha smiled, a real smile, "All the time."

"Then you understand." Koichi said earnestly.

He sighed, "Koichi, you have to respect Sashiko, I understand your need to fight with her, but don't push it. I'm going to go have a talk with that girl." Inuyasha turned and walked out the door, leaving a sulking Koichi behind.

Inuyasha walked into the dojo behind their house. Seeing Sashiko swinging her Miko Whip around, he stood a respectable distance back, deciding to just observe her for awhile. Even though he was only a half demon, her Miko powers could still do damage to him. He watched her do some difficult maneuvers with the whip hitting invisible enemies. He looked at her silently, a proud smile gracing his face. Only once in the middle of such maneuvers did she over swing grazing her arm with pure miko powers. She didn't slow down from the minor wound though Inuyasha knew even the slightest touch could burn.

He knew she was improving with her Miko powers. Not long ago she would be constantly hitting herself with her own powers leaving many burn marks on her skin. She would also accidentally mix her Miko powers with her Youki causing severe pain as her Youki was instantly burned by the purifier.

After a few more minutes, Sashiko, sensing her father nearby and not wanting to hurt him, withdrew her whip. She turned and looked at him her expression blank. Knowing she wouldn't speak, he spoke first.

"You're getting better," He commented, "You don't burn yourself or your Youki when you use your powers anymore."

Sashiko stared at her father, scowling, "Do not tease me, father. My powers and technique are sloppy and my abilities to use them, weak. I do not wish to hear your false praise."

"If my praise came out false sounding, I apologize. I was being sincere, Sashiko. Look at your hands, they are no longer burnt like they were when you first started training. Hell, you could barely lift the whip because of the purifying energy flowing off it, now you're doing some difficult maneuver's like it was child's play." Inuyasha tried to explain his sincerity to Sashiko. When Sashiko remained silent he added, "Sesshomaru would be proud to call you his."

"I don't care what Lord Sesshomaru would think." Sashiko's steely voice could make ice shiver in fear. She crouched down to catch her breath.

"What?" Inuyasha stood there stunned, staring at his youngest child.

"You heard me, father. I don't care what that man would think of me. He is nothing to me except a taint in my blood. His cowardly behavior in not taking responsibility makes me sick! Leaving you pregnant with twins…pathetic."

"Sashiko…You can not mean that. I told you how strong and brave your other father is. You can't call him a taint in your blood. He did not know."

"He will never be a father to me. I don't even know who he is."

"Do you not listen to me when I speak, Pup? He is Sesshomaru, my brother, Lord of the Western Lands. He is powerful and courageous."

"I listen to your words father, but all you tell me is what he is, not who he is." Before Inuyasha could reply, Sashiko stood up and headed for the door, "I'm going to train with the Ice Element Master. She's teaching me some new attacks today. I apologize for upsetting you but I will not apologize for what I said." She walked out without further ado.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just stood there, stunned. He did not raise his children to hate Sesshomaru. In fact, he never spoke bad about him, he wanted his kids to love him, has he did. Inuyasha did not move from that spot for a very long time.

"Don't be mad at Sashiko," Koichi said coming into the dojo. Inuyasha wheeled around to face his son. Looking at Koichi he sighed, "I am not mad at her, Koichi. I just…Don't understand."

"Don't blame Sashiko either," Koichi began, "Even I had those feeling a few times."

Noticing Koichi's seriousness, Inuyasha asked, "Why? What makes you and her feel this way about him."

"You think we're stupid Dad, you think we can not see your pain. Even I, the oblivious one, can see it. You hid it from us but we still can see. We love you, even Sashiko loves you, and neither of us want to see you in pain. I don't hate Sesshomaru because I can see hating him hurts you as well, but I feel no pride in having him as a father."

"I wish it hadn't ended like it did, Koichi. I think both of you would have loved Sesshomaru if only he was around. I should have told him about you guys. Don't you hate me too."

"No, he would have known if he didn't run away like that. No he knew either way of us. Don't worry though father I don't hate him anymore and one day Sashiko won't hate him either."

Inuyasha smiled lightly at Koichi, "I hope you're right. Now come on lets see how good you've gotten since the last time we sparred." Koichi smiled as well and withdrew Tetsusaiga. Let the battle begin.

* * *

I think I made it a little better and fixed some spelling errors.


	2. How time can change one

First off I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! I'd like to answer questions and thank everyone.

Midnight-flame-Princess- Thank you very much for your comments, you're my first reviewer! Thanks!

Kyaku-kun- Thank you so, so much, glad to know you like it.

Princess Sin- I'm really glad you like these kinds of stories, I hope I don't disappoint you. Sesshomaru doesn't meet the kids yet, but soon.

Petpeeves12- Thanks for reviews…um…ok I hope this is a good explanation 'cause this is what I decided on. Ok I said in the first chapter that Inuyasha as matured, well he's also trained hard to control his demon blood and has successfully learned how as well as the fact he has a different sword now that he used that kind of helps. I'm sorry that its not a good answer but that's the best I came up with. Inuyasha will talk about it in the fourth chapter

Darkwolvesbite- I'm glad that my story seems original to you. I would have done a story with the pups being developed and such but I, frankly, don't know anything about pregnancy since I've never been pregnant, after this story is done I might consider making a prequel about Inuyasha's pregnancy. We'll see.

Serenity of Paradise- So glad you like the story and I'll try to write chapters as soon as I can

Inuyashafangirl007- Midnight interlude? Hmm…I'm trying to think if I've heard of that story. I don't think I have. Who writes it? I might want to check it out.

Davinci- Thank you so much for the praise, it means a lot. I don't have a beta reader nor do I really know what one is anyways its hard for me to find every error. Also thank you for telling me about the anonymous reviews thing I had no idea that is was like that. Actually it took me about 5 minutes to figure out how to get it off! LOL thank you.

Ok, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. The first half of the chapter kind of explains what happened with Kagome and everyone else, the second half is getting to the plot of the story. Yes I know Sashiko is kind of a bitch but I'll try to explain that later on as well. I hope you enjoy the fic.

Oh if anybody even wanted to know the Magia is Polish for magic so the village's name is magic, that's also explained later. Oh and Trucizna means poison...at least that's what my grandma told me, lol.

Chapter 2 redone 8/6/09

* * *

**Chapter 2: How time can change one**

Sango sat in front of the fire, staring at it, occasionally poking it with a stick. She has not changed a bit, except that she was now 27 instead of 17. Kagome stood nearby staring into the fire as well. Her hair was longer and straighter and she has grown in both mind and spirit. She was even taller now, 'Ten and a half years since Inuyasha disappeared, nine years since the last sighting of Naraku, and five years since Sango and Miroku got married.' Kagome let out a sigh as she thought this. Sango looked up from the fire.

"What are you thinking about Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

"Everything I guess. Inuyasha leaving, your marriage to Miroku, Naraku's disappearance, especially Naraku's disappearance, where could he have gone, Sango. He's not dead that's for sure."

"Do you want Naraku to come back?"

"No, yes, I want to kill him so I know he's gone. I'm 26 years old and still traveling around in the Feudal Era. I want to start my own life. I told Hojo we'd get married when this is all over but that seems more, more like its not going to happen." Kagome sat down next to Sango, "I want this all to end. I know it seems selfish but that's what I want."

"No no Kagome it's not selfish. I want this to end too. You know how Miroku and I are waiting for Naraku's demise to have a child, Miroku doesn't want his wind tunnel passed on. It seems unlikely that we'll ever have kids. It's horrible."

"What about Inuyasha? Why wouldn't he tell us why he was leaving? Didn't he trust us? I knew, you know, that he was in love with Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru came and asked us where Inuyasha was, I knew something happened between them."

"But did you guess that they mated, Kagome."

"I wouldn't go that far. Though I was very surprised when he told us Inuyasha had be pregnant."

"You fainted."

"I didn't know male demon's could bare children." Kagome said defensively.

"Apparently neither did Miroku," Sango chuckled remembering when Sesshomaru came to them that day.

**-Flashback-**

It has been three days since Inuyasha's disappearance and the group was hopeful that Inuyasha would still return though in the back of their mind, they knew he wouldn't. It was night and they were all huddled around the camp fire.

"Where's Inuyasha, Kagome? Why hasn't he come back?" Shippo asked, they haven't told him that Inuyasha basically ran away.

Kagome sighed, she couldn't take it anymore, "He left, Shippo. He left and he'll never come back!" Kagome let a few tears roll down her face.

"What do you mean he left?" Came a cold voice from within the forest. Sango quickly picked up her Hiraikotsu, "Put your weapon down I'm not here to fight." Sesshomaru came out from the forest and stared at Kagome, silently commanding her to answer his question.

"He left, Sesshomaru. I don't know why, all I know is that he disappeared three days ago without a word."

"I see." Was all Sesshomaru could say. His voice sounded crestfallen, he was too late.

"What happened between you two?" Kagome asked, unsure that she wanted to hear the answer.

Sesshomaru told them the truth, though he toned down that mating part of it, "That morning I woke up before Inuyasha. When I saw him that morning, a ton of thoughts ran through my head. He was in heat and if he woke up and saw me, he would be pissed. So I left to clear my head and to let Inuyasha get use to the idea. The more I thought about it the more of a bad idea that became. When I decided to find Inuyasha again, he became harder and harder to track. You were always moving. I had to find him before he knew of his…condition and ran. I see I'm too late."

"Condition?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha is pregnant."

**-End flashback-**

Since then Sesshomaru has been traveling with them, trying to track Naraku and Inuyasha. They found a side of Sesshomaru nobody else really knew. He was more caring than anybody could ever have thought. He wanted to find his mate and his pup so bad that sometimes they fear he might just die, because how far away he was from them.

"Ten and a half years…" Kagome said suddenly, bringing Sango out of her thoughts, "Ten and a half years since I lost my best friend. Why hasn't he come back? At least for a visit."

"Who knows what went on in that brain of his," Sango said before changing topics, "Hey we're almost to that weird mountain."

Kagome looked at the mountain Sango was talking about, you could just barely see it above the tree's in the forest, "Yeah…What a weird place for a mountain. The rest of the land is flat."

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru said coming into the campsite with Miroku next to him. Shippo and Kirara following not far behind. Sesshomaru looks the same of course. Miroku has aged slightly and he's not so perverted anymore. Shippo has grown a lot. He's almost as tall as Kagome, now. His power has grown as well. He no longer kept that bow like thing in his hair.

"Welcome back you guys." Kagome greeted handing them some Raman.

"Thank you, Kagome," Miroku took a seat next to Sango, "Sesshomaru's right. We went exploring and the land is very flat. Its hard to believe a mountain could pop up here but it has."

"How long will it take to climb?" Sango asked.

"That's the weird thing," Shippo, having trained under Sesshomaru looked and acted much older, stated, "we can go around it. Its just one huge mountain. Its not a chain or anything."

Kagome frowned and Sango just shrugged.

"We'll be at the base of the mountain by nightfall tomorrow." Sesshomaru added, he looked almost anxious.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like I'm close to something,…something I want."

"Inuyasha?" She asked carefully.

"I hope so," was his reply.

(A/N Rin is at the castle with Jakken taking care of a few things she'll be in the story later, she's 17 years old)

The next morning, they continued their walk through the damn forest. Sesshomaru was getting more and more anxious as they neared the Mountain.

"I sense that we have entered a magical area." Miroku announced.

"You sensed it, too?" Kagome asked, glancing around, nervous.

"Yeah. I'm not sure where exactly it started or where its coming from, but we're in it."

"Stay close by to one another, I'm not sure what kind of magic this is but I think its Wicca." Sesshomaru said from ahead of them.

**-In the village-**

"Someone has entered the magical barrier." A witch, Cleo, announced entering the hut in which the head Miko, Lady Kura lived.

Kura looked up, silently. She didn't look surprised at all by this news, "Send out some capable hands to watch them. Make sure they stay out of trouble in our area. Send them to me if they can see Magia or if you believe they need to be observed. Tell Kori to head out, understand."

"Understood, ma'am." Cleo bowed and walked out. She walked over to where Kori, the Ice master, was. She stopped when she saw her sparring with the young Inu demon, Sashiko. They sparred like this everyday.

"Lady Kori," Cleo shouted drawing their attention, "Lady Kura has requested that you go out to check out some people approaching our village." Kori, Kaze, and Chikyu were the three element masters in the village and were well respected.

Kori looked at Cleo for a moment before glancing at Sashiko, a smile appeared on her face, "Sashiko, come with me for a minute."

"Why?"

"Because you respect me and I've asked you to." Was Sashiko's only reply. Rolling her eyes she followed Kori to her house. Kori stopped briefly to talk to Kaze before continuing on their way.

Inuyasha and Koichi both sat at a table. Koichi just finished a quick work out with Tetsusaiga. After lunch he was going to have his father show him how to use Kaze no Kizu.

"Inuyasha, a pleasure to see you," Kori greeted walking into the room.

"What are you doing her Lady Kori?" Inuyasha was very suspicious of the ice master. She always brought trouble with her.

She smiled sweetly, "There are people, 3 humans, 3 demons approaching our village. We need to send someone to keep an eye on them. I'd like to send Sashiko. She is strong and capable."

Inuyasha looked at her. "You're not telling me everything." Inuyasha stated as bluntly as possible. He wasn't in the mood for Kori's bullshit.

"I can not waste anymore time. I will go with her, please Inuyasha."

"Fine, but tell me the truth."

"There is a miko, a Taijiya, a monk, a Tai-Youkai, a young fox demon, and a fire cat, are you happy now."

Inuyasha looked at her, "Its…"

"Yes, It's your old group. I'm leaving now."

"Have her wear this," Inuyasha threw a bandana at Kori.

"Understood." Was all she said as she walked out to Sashiko, "Come Sashiko you are helping me."

"Father said it was alright?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, but you have to wear this over your forehead marking and your ears." She said handing the bandana to her.

Sashiko took the bandana and put it on; she wasn't stupid, she knew there was a reason for it, but decided it was not the time to ask. As they ran out of the village and into the woods she put her long white hair up in a ponytail. She looked like a younger sister to Kori when she did this.

Kori had long snow white hair held up in a ponytail, light ice-blue eyes, and a straight stripe on each cheek. She wore a plain light blue kimono and she had a katana at her side. Sashiko had a dark blue kimono and her own sword, Trucizna, with her.

Kori, sensing the others nearby stopped near a rock. Sashiko stopped as well, "We'll wait here for them to come to us. They will intersect us in about 2 hours." It would be near nightfall by then.

Upon hearing this, Sashiko approached a nearby waterfall to meditate while waiting for their arrival. Sashiko had a feeling the reason why she was suppose to hide her other fathers birthmark was because she would soon run into this Lord Sesshomaru her father always talked about. Sashiko smirked at the thought, 'Perfect.'

Kori shuddered at Sashiko's smirk. She's known the girl all of Sashiko's life, she knew what happened to Sashiko in the past, but she still wasn't sure what that girl could do. She still could remember what Koichi told her when she first started training Sashiko, though.

**-Flashback-**

"So you're the master of Ice," Koichi, eight years old, said more as a statement than a question, "and you're teaching my sister."

"Yes."

"Its ironic, she'll be learning to control that elemnt. It matches her personality. She's frosty on the inside and out, why not teach her to control ice."

Kori turned and looked at Koichi but he was already walking away.

**-End flashback-**

What did Koichi mean by that. Sure, Sashiko was very frigid for someone her age, but could she really be as cold as Koichi says she is. Kori turned and looked at the young girl, who was sitting by the waterfall absolutely still. Frowning, she realized, she didn't even know how far Sashiko would go. She could kill something with a flick of her wrist, but would she? She has before but only when she was provoked and even then… Kori continued to frown, at first she thought Sashiko's lack of emotion was from a mask, like she was hiding her feeling, now it seems more and more like Sashiko really didn't even have emotions, like she completely locked herself away.

When she first decided to train Sashiko she was hoping to get inside of her head. She loved Sashiko like a daughter, but she often wondered how much Sashiko loved her…on second thought loved anyone. That is, if Sashiko could even love, anymore. Only Inuyasha and Koichi knew for sure.

'Oh Inuyasha how do you live with her sometimes.'

* * *

I hope the rework is good.


	3. Hatred

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. I would thank everyone personally like i did in the last chapter but i wont waste your time since nobody asked me any questions or anything. I love answer questions whether its about me or the story. I truly hope you like the chapter.

Chapter 3 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 3 Hatred

Sesshomaru, without warning, stopped walking. Everyone stopped as well, wondering what caused the sudden pause.

"I sense two strong powers nearby," Was all he had to say. Everyone else got out their weapons, ready for anything. He nodded and turned to continue walking, slower, more alert.

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked, quietly, bow in hand.

Sesshomaru and Shippo both sniffed the air carefully, testing it for any danger or demon scent. Shippo shook his head after a moment.

"I don't smell any demons around, or at least none all that strong," Shippo commented, satisfied at what he found. Sesshomaru nodded as well.

"So it's a human of some sort," Miroku stated, in a questioning tone. Shippo agreed to that comment.

"Be on your guard Shippo and Sesshomaru, I sense a Miko, the purifying energy is rolling through the area as a warning now." Kagome advised the demon's carefully, since Miko powers, especially strong ones, could be quite fatal to demons.

"Okay." Shippo replied.

They entered a small clearing in the woods, just as the sun began to set. At first all they saw was a waterfall. It took a few seconds for them to spot two "humans." One was sitting before a waterfall while the other sat on a small but high boulder. The one on the boulder noticed them first. Standing up, she jumped from the tall rock and landed on the ground gracefully. Noticing the weapons Kori decided she better introduced herself before they decided to attack her.

"My name is Lady Kori, I am the Master of the Ice element, that…" She pointed to Sashiko who did not turn from her meditation at the waterfall, "That would be Sashiko….The master of acting like ice." She added sarcastically. She let out a sigh when Sashiko didn't move or make any acknowledgments to listening.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands," He continued after Kori bowed to acknowledge his upper statues, "This is Kagome, her son Shippo, Miroku, his wife Sango, and her companion Kirara." Kori nodded her head in recognition while they did a slight bow.

"I'm sorry if it seems we are intruding, but we are only looking out for the welfare of our village. I need to ask what you are doing here and where you are going?"

"We are just passing through," Kagome answered, she was looking around for the village Kori spoke of, "We're going anywhere; there is no specific place. We are looking for two people. Have you ever heard of Naraku?"

"Naraku? Yes, but not recently. I thought maybe he had died."

"No he's still alive, just…in hiding. We're also looking for a Inu-Hanyou named Inuyasha, have you seen or heard of him?"

"What does it matter to you?" The girl, Sashiko, said from her place by the waterfall. She finally stood up and turned around to look at them. Her eyes widen a fraction when her eyes fell upon Sesshomaru. Everyone else, excluding Kori, looked stunned at how young the girl was.

"What?" Miroku was the first to recover, he was confused by the girls sudden outburst.

Sashiko walked over and stood by Kori, "I was simply wondering what this, Inuyasha, means to you. Is he a friend, enemy…sibling? I was just curious about this, Inuyasha, that is all. Can you give us a description on what he looks like?"

Kori stared at Sashiko wonder what kind of game she was playing with them. Sashiko stood there so cold and calm, she was probably scaring the others as well. Looking at them she noticed the confusion, the distrust, in their eyes. At least she was being more polite than usual. Thank Kami for small favors.

Shippo took a deep breathe, "His name is Inuyasha, He's half-human, half dog-demon. He's brother is Sesshomaru, here. We're looking for him for reasons none of your concern."

'Oh but they are my concern,' Sashiko thought. She turned to Kori, "What are we going to do now?"

"See if they can see the village." She turned to them, "If you'd follow us we'll show you to our village where you can rest of awhile."

"That is very kind of you," Sango spoke up, gratefully. She looked at Sashiko carefully, suspiciously. Something about her rang familiar, but Sango just couldn't figure it out. They began to walk Kori and Sashiko in front, them a few steps behind. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Sango looked at Sashiko then Kori, they had very similar looks.

"Are you two sisters?" She asked. She was surprised when Kori started to chuckle.

"No, I'm human, granted a powerful one but still human. Sashiko, here, is a demon for the most part. She is, in a way, my apprentice and I like to think of her as a daughter, but no we have no blood relation what so ever."

"What kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked. Sashiko, besides the golden eyes, looked human. Maybe their was something under that bandana that proved different, "Why do you wear that bandana?"

"Because my father asked me to and if I don't he will surely punish me for disobedience. As for what kind of demon am I…" Sashiko smirked, "…The murderous kind."

Kori whacked Sashiko on the head with her fist, "You will behave yourself in front of Lady Kura's guests." Sashiko bared her fangs at Kori but shut up. 'She acts like a princess,' Thought Sesshomaru watching Sashiko, she reminded him of himself not too long ago. He wondered if she was only acting cold or if it was her personality.

"Lady Kura is the head of the village, I assume." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"You know what they say about assuming," Sashiko muttered as Kori answered Sesshomaru.

"Yes she is an elderly Miko. Our village is a safe haven to witches, demons, hanyou's, human's, ex-demon slayers, Elements master like myself, Fortune tellers, and many others. We live in…somewhat harmony or at least tolerance for each other."

"I see," Sesshomaru said, intrigued. They walked for a few more minutes in complete silence. Kagome gasped when she saw the village up ahead.

'So they can see it,' Kori thought.

They all looked at the huge village where the mountain use to be, "But…" Kagome started.

"Lady Kura will explain everything when you visit her." They approached the village in awe. Different types of humans and demons walked through busy market places, "Follow me, don't get lost. Sashiko you can return home if you wish."

Sashiko nodded and took off for home. Kori continued to walk and everyone followed closely behind. They stopped when they reached a huge hut. Kori walked in and talked to an elderly lady for a few minutes. The woman nodded and Kori told them to come in. The elderly woman introduced herself as Kura. She explained about the village and everything.

**-With Sashiko-**

"Father, I'm back," Sashiko stated walking into the house and taking off the bandana. She sat at the table in front of Inuyasha and shook her head slightly, the bandana can really hurt her sensitive ears. She twitched them a few times to get the feeling back in them.

"How was it?"

"They are now in the village. They asked about you; wondering if we have seen you and knew where you were. I didn't answer, neither did Kori."

Inuyasha let out sigh, "I guess its inevitable now, I'll have to speak to them."

"I saw him, the other father, the one you call Lord Sesshomaru. I guess you are right, I do look like him, but he is nothing like you said he was. He travels with humans!"

Inuyasha gave her a pointed stare, "I apologize," she said noticing her fathers stare. A knock at the door made him look up. Kori carefully walked inside.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Inuyasha but Lady Kura asked if you'd host her guests, for the evening at least."

Inuyasha knew what that meant, "As long as they promise to mind their own business and not ask me any more questions than I'm willing to answer."

"We'll get them to promise." Kori announced leaving.

"I'll alert Koichi," Sashiko said getting up from the table and heading upstairs to where she sensed her brother.

"You make it sound like a war's about to come," Inuyasha muttered, waiting, fearfully for his old friends to arrive, Sesshomaru with them, "Then again maybe one will."

A few moments later there was another knock at the door. Lady Kura herself walked in, "They promised to mind their own business. Thank you for doing this, Inuyasha."

"Did you tell them my name?"

"No I thought you could introduce yourself and your children. You can all come in now."

Inuyasha's old friends walked in and froze when they saw him, "I'll leave you be," Kura announced.

"In…Inu…Inuyasha." Kagome said, her voice full of question.

"Hello Kagome, its been a long time since we've last seen each other, hasn't it?"

"I can't believe you're here, Why…Why did you run away?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, carefully guarding his emotions, "I think you already know, Sesshomaru told you, right." Inuyasha figured out long ago that your mate can smell you're pregnant as soon as you get pregnant. They can also sense when you give birth. Sesshomaru would've had to know when he left Inuyasha that morning, long ago.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed. Nothing happened and everyone stood startled.

"I had the power taken out of that necklace years ago by a strong miko. I just keep it on for memory sake." Kagome stood there eyes wide, silent. Sesshomaru could take it no longer.

"Where is it?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice.

"Pardon?" Inuyasha asked faking confusion.

"Don't play stupid with me, Inuyasha, Where is your child, our child?" Sesshomaru asked again, his voice had a world of threat in it, along with something else Inuyasha thought he'd never hear…uncertainty.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "Come down, now. Both of you."

Koichi and Sashiko both walked quietly into the sitting room, everyone stared when they saw the boy and then the girl from earlier. This time Sashiko did not have the bandana on, revealing her doggy-ears and crescent marking.

"Sorry Dad for listening in on your conversation." Inuyasha nodded, accepting the apology and then looked at Sashiko.

"Do you have anything to say, Sashiko?" Inuyasha asked. It was very rude to listen in like that and Sashiko was expected to apologize like Koichi did. They were raised to be the heirs of the Western Lands they were. Inuyasha tried hard to be strict on their lessons.

Sashiko glared her cold eyes at him, "I will not apologize, father, for listening in on a conversation that included us."

"Sashiko," Inuyasha warned, his eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"I have no more to say to you." Sashiko knew she was being disrespectful and expected a punishment to come sometime soon. Demon's were very strict on their children. Sparring with their children and basically beating the shit out of them was acceptable. There's like no such thing as child abuse back then.

"Sashiko you are being very rude especially in front of my guests. Apologize immediately." Inuyasha growled. Out of all the time to be disrespectful she chose now, in front of Sesshomaru.

"They are not your guests. If Lady Kura hadn't asked you to take care of them you would have never spoken to them again." Before Sashiko could comprehend what happened, Inuyasha slapped her across the face, using his claws. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, her father standing over her, angrily.

"What is wrong with you? You may act up occasionally but why must you be like this today, Sashiko! Stop acting like a selfish little brat! I raised you better."

"I hate you," She whispered too quietly for anyone to hear even the demons.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha hissed. None of his friends have ever seen him that angry before.

Sashiko stood up, "I hate you! I hate you so much. My whole life all you cared about was the past. " Ignoring that Sesshomaru was in the room she continued, "All you cared about was that Lord Sesshomaru left you. Well that's too damn bad. I hate you and I hate him. I loath him. You may have given us your attention and love, but you gave him your heart. He's all you care about, well he's right there father," She spat, "Go to him and leave me the hell alone!" Sashiko ran out into the night. The tight reign she kept on her emotions broken in an instant.

Inuyasha stood there, once again stunned by what Sashiko said. He's never seen her that mad. He's never seen her mask fall from her beautiful yet cold face, not since it was first put in place. It scared him. Inuyasha fell to his knee's.

"What…Why, Sashiko?" Was all he could say. Kagome and the other stared at him, scared. Koichi walked over to Inuyasha, he bent down and whispered in his fathers inu ear, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Before he got up and left to find his twin.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha. He crouched down until he was eye to eye with his brother. Inuyasha looked into his eyes, Sesshomaru could see the pain, hurt, and some other emotions he couldn't identify reflecting in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I tried so hard to make them like you, to make them not hate you because I couldn't bring myself to hate you. Why does she have to be so hard? You know what she called you, Sesshomaru, she called you a taint in her blood. Instead of me being the taint you were."

"Both of them…"

"They're twins, Koichi was born first. Sashiko….is exactly like you, except I know almost as a fact she doesn't have a heart anymore. Her demeanor is not a mask, its who she is now, but I wish it wasn't. I tried so hard and she still turned out like that." Inuyasha broke down then. Sesshomaru was caught by surprise, never has he seen Inuyasha cry. Not knowing what to do, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his arms and let him cry.

After a few minutes Inuyasha stood up and stepped away from Sesshomaru, "I need to find her." He was shaking slightly.

"Not a good idea, not in your condition. I will find her." Sesshomaru announced.

"No, she is my daughter, my responsibility." Inuyasha argued.

"She's mine too, Inuyasha. I have to talk to her if I ever want to have peace with her."

"Who said I want you to have peace with her. I want you to stay away. We were fine until you guys showed up. I wanted peace with my children that's why I left!"

"Stop arguing with me, Inuyasha. We'll discuss this later. I'm going to find her."

"You don't even know where to look. You know nothing about her or Koichi! You knew, you knew I was with child but you didn't care. Stay away from me, Sesshomaru. They don't need your help and neither do I." He walked out of the house and ran into the nearby woods, He knew exactly where they would be.

Sesshomaru and the other stood there, frozen. He had changed, he wasn't the same Inuyasha they knew and loved. He grew up. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Miroku shrugged and sat at the table waiting for them to come back. Soon everyone joined him, waiting, wondering, what would happen when Inuyasha got back.

* * *

Sorry for OOCness i tried to keep everyone in character or something like that.


	4. Child dziecinny

Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me.

Chapter 4 redone 8/6/09

* * *

**Chapter 4 lodu dziewczyna**

Inuyasha ran until he reached a small lake. Sitting there was Sashiko, Koichi stood beside her, obviously afraid to sit next to her. He stood there for a few minutes debating what to do. He finally decided to approach them, but as he approached they didn't even bother to look up at him. Koichi actually looked away from his father, and Sashiko didn't even bother to move. Inuyasha knelt down next to her and gently held her chin with his hand. He turned her head to look at her wounded cheek. He grimaced when he saw the four deep jagged gashes slide down from her eye to her chin, yet he did not feel guilty. Blood gushed out of the wound yet she did nothing to stop it.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Inuyasha asked Sashiko quietly as he began to use his sleeve to wipe away some of the blood. Sashiko does not heal like most demons, her miko and demon healing powers block each other out, making her heal about half the speed of a demon. Because of this serious wounds that a demon could live through but a human couldn't would be more deadly to her.

"Do not bloody your clothes, Father. I knew I was being disrespectful and I expected to be punished for it. I just couldn't control myself and lashed out. My lack of control was shameful." Inuyasha paid no attention to Sashiko's comment. He continued to wipe away the blood until Sashiko knocked his hand away. He let out a sigh.

"I am very angry with you, Sashiko, you caused me great disrespect back there, in front of my friends."

"Why are you calling them your friends, you haven't seen them in years." Sashiko began but quickly changed topics when she saw Inuyasha's dark expression, "Fine, I will apologize for listening into the beginning of your conversation, but I will not apologize for listening to the parts that included me and Koichi."

Inuyasha took a deep breathe then let it out, it was the best apology he would get out of her and he knew that her apology was acceptable, "Your apology is accepted. Do you want me to heal your scratches?"

"No Father, I deserved them therefore they stay as a reminder."

Inuyasha nodded. Koichi moved and sat down on his fathers lap, "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean, Koichi?"

"What happens now with you and…Sesshomaru."

"What do you want to happen?"

Sashiko and Koichi stared at each other as if discussing something through their minds. After a few seconds Koichi spoke, "You deserve to be happy, but we don't want to lose you."

"Is that what you two were always afraid of? That I would no longer love you if Sesshomaru came back." Inuyasha was shocked.

"That's what I feared, Sashiko doesn't fear anything." Koichi stated. 'she doesn't feel anything either' Koichi thought silently.

Inuyasha let out a small smile, "Come here Sashiko." He held out his hand to her, so she could sit on him lap too.

"I am ten years old father, too old to be sitting on your lap." Disappointed Inuyasha dropped his hand.

"You guys must understand. I will never stop loving you, no matter what. Nobody can stop that, not even Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tried to explain.

"We understand," Sashiko said quietly. Something flashed through her eyes, it disappeared before Inuyasha could figure out what it was.

"How long are they staying with us anyways?" Koichi wondered out loud.

"Since they found me, I don't know."

"I still don't like him." Sashiko stated.

"Why? What did I ever do to make you hate him?"

"Yoy did nothing, he left Father, I know about demon law and such. I know he knew you were pregnant when he left you, and he still left. What kind of demon is that? Its disgraceful, I want nothing to do with him. He can stay, I'll allow that, but you cannot make me love him."

Inuyasha smiled, Sashiko basically accepted him into her home, she was not blessing him there but she was not going to resent his presents there either, "Thank you Sashiko… Koichi?"

"Hey now I have two parents, right?"

"For now, lets see how long he wants to stay." Inuyasha announced, "Now we were being very rude by leaving our guests alone. Lets show them how….polite we can be." He was looking at Sashiko pointedly.

"Fine I'll apologize. I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to think you are a horrible father."

"Good, now lets go." Koichi got off his father's lap and Sashiko stood up. All three of them walked briskly back to the house. Sesshomaru and the others looked up as they walked back into the house. Inuyasha looked at them and remembered his manners, they were, after all, his guests.

"I'm sorry about leaving like that." Inuyasha said bowing slightly, "Sashiko has something to say as well." Sashiko stepped forward. They could see the gashes in her cheek and realized how angry Inuyasha had actually gotten. At least it had stopped bleeding though it wouldn't heal until tomorrow evening.

"I apologize for being rude earlier. I meant no disrespect." Sashiko bowed as well, lower than her father did.

"Now I would like to properly introduce these two." Inuyasha announced, " I would like you to meet my two children, Koichi and Sashiko. They're ten year old twins and a pain in the ass." He laughed at the last part. Koichi rolled his eyes and Sashiko shook her head.

"Koichi, Sashiko, I would like you to meet Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and…your father, Sesshomaru."

Koichi and Sashiko bowed in greeting and the others stood up to bow as well. Kagome smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you." Koichi replied.

"So what are you doing in Magia anyways?" Sashiko asked before looking at her father, "Is that an appropriate question?" Inuyasha looked at Sashiko. She shrugged, in an almost innocent way.

"Well we were actually looking for Inuyasha first and then Naraku as well. We, luckily, happened to find Inuyasha first." Sango asked.

Inuyasha frowned, "Naraku is still alive?"

"We cant beat him without you. And he kind of disappeared we haven't seen or caught a whiff of him in nine years." Shippo said.

"Nine years!" Inuyasha yelled then looked at his children, "So he's still around then." Inuyasha sat down at the table, Koichi sat next to him and Sashiko continued to stand by the wall. Inuyasha looked out at the dark sky.

"Sashiko, Koichi, time for bed, the sun has been down for hours."

"Do we have to?" Koichi asked pouting. Sashiko walked over and grabbed Koichi by the shirt and started to drag him up the stairs.

"Come on," She muttered, "You act like a three year old."

"It was nice meeting you." Koichi hollered as his sister released him to walk on his own, "Did you have pull so hard?"

"Don't whine." Their voices disappeared as they went upstairs.

Inuyasha turned and looked at his guests, shaking his head. They lapsed into a silence. Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a few minutes. There was something different about him. She knew he was different but there was something missing…

"Inuyasha, where is the Tetsusaiga?" The others looked surprised as well, noting it was no longer on his hip.

"Huh? Oh, Koichi has it now. I learned to control my demon blood and I no longer need it. Koichi is now learning how to control and use Tetsusaiga power. He's doing better than I could ever expect him to do. He's learning quicker than I did, that's for sure." Inuyasha smirked at the memory.

"If Koichi has Tetsusaiga, then what does Sashiko have?" Sango asked.

"Oh, she has her own sword called Trucizna. It goes along with her powers."

"Powers?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Yes, I found out my mother had some un-tame Miko powers and they were passed down to Sashiko. She's learning how to control her miko powers and not burn her Youki. She's quite good at it. Trucizna maximizes her Miko powers as well as the poison powers she inherited from you."

Sesshomaru looked up when Inuyasha said something about the poison powers. He wanted to know if Koichi could also use that power, but before he could ask, Inuyasha stood up.

"Its getting late, I better be getting to bed as well. If you wish we will speak more tomorrow. Come, I'll show you to your rooms." The others followed up the stairs without protesting. He showed them their rooms before retiring to his own.

**--The next morning--**

Sesshomaru was the first to wake up out of the group. He looked outside and was surprised to see that the sun was already risen. As he moved to stand up Shippo, who was not to far from him, woke up as well. He yawned and stretched, which woke up Kagome who was sleeping next to him. Before long everyone was awake and getting ready. They headed down the stairs, walked into the kitchen to see that no one was there. There was food on the table along with a note from Inuyasha that said he went out early and they could eat the food. The children probably weren't home either so don't worry.

"Probably?" Kagome questioned, "Doesn't he watch his children closer?"

"They're demons, Kagome, they don't need to be under constant surveillance." Sango explained. Kagome just shook her head. They sat down and ate their breakfast in relative peace and quiet. When they finished they just sat there…

"What should we do now?" Shippo asked breaking the silence.

"We could walk around in the village and look for Inuyasha or the kids I guess," Kagome answered. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. They walked quickly out of the house. They looked around them in awe. It had been dark when they arrived last night but now they could see the whole village and it was rather beautiful. The houses were quite large yet simple. The village looked like it stretched for miles. There were people setting up shops, children playing in the streams nearby, a few watched the children by standing near the forest surrounding the territory, women were tending the fields that surrounded the village on the north side, everyone looked busy contributing to the village someway or another.

"Everyone needs to contribute if they wish to live here," Kagome and the others, besides Sesshomaru, were startled when a voice spoke from the shadows. Koichi stepped out into their view. Sesshomaru fought the urge to smirk, the kid approached them without being noticed, he was definitely a sneaky one.

"You scared us, Koichi." Kagome muttered holding her hand to her heart.

"Sorry," He didn't sound like he completely meant it. They turned back to the villagers who were working hard.

"Everyone? Including you?" Sango asked, noticing he wasn't doing anything that looked remotely helpful right now.

"Yeah, by the age of three you're able to take some light work, like putting crops into buckets when they're handed to you, stuff like that. To live here in harmony we must all do our share. Yes I do work, I'm one of the hunters but we have enough food to suffice for today so I was sent to be your personal guide by Dad. He told me I have to answer your questions."

"What does Inuyasha and Sashiko do?"

"Dad is one of the fighters, makes sure we stay out of the way of harm. Occasionally he does babysitting work, which basically is just making sure the children don't go into the forest alone. Sashiko….she's a spy, if you will. She does things for Lady Kura and Lady Kori. I don't know too much about it."

"Oh," Miroku said when Koichi went quiet. The stayed quiet for a few minutes. Koichi was looking at Sesshomaru, as if he was trying to read him, find out what he wanted from them.

"I am not a threat, Koichi," Sesshomaru announced, noticing Koichi's look. Koichi just smiled, innocently.

"Are you sure?"

They looked confused by his answer. Koichi just shrugged and pulled away from the tree he was leaning against, "If you don't have any more questions, I have things I need to do."

"One more question." Sango said. Koichi stopped and looked at her, "Are you a threat, Koichi?"

Koichi smiled again, "Lets put it this way, you fuck with my father, you'll be in more trouble then you can handle. That's not my threat, that Sashiko's, but I agree with it full heartily." Koichi turned back around and walked back into the shadows and seemed to disappear.

They all looked at each other, they just got threatened by a 10 year old child, but they took it to the heart.

"So, where should we go now?" Shippo asked. Nobody said anything they just began to walk. They ended finding Kori, who stood in the middle of a open field, statue still. The tall grass wisped around her.

"Lady Kori, what are you do here?" Kagome asked.

"Shhhh…" Kori answered, before looking around her "Come on Sashiko, stop prolonging the inevitable."

Sesshomaru looked surprised to hear the Ice master say that. He looked and smelt the air, no sign of Sashiko anywhere. He was just as confused as everyone else, though he didn't show it like everyone else. There was a swift shift in the grass not far from them then a sound of clashing metal. There stood Sashiko with blood running down her arm. The cuts on her cheek stood out, an ugly red, though obviously healing. She was holding a beautiful sword that could only be Trucizna and Kori was holding a odd looking jagged sword as well. Sashiko back flipped a couple of feet and sheathed Trucizna. Hold her hands together as if praying she yelled, "_Lodowe szpady_."

About 20 frozen shards shot down at Kori. Seeing this Kori did a back flip as well avoiding most of the shards and launched an attack of her own, "_Huragan lodu_." A gust of icy wind came out of nowhere and shot towards Sashiko. Sashiko drew Trucizna and stabbing it into the ground to help her. She put up a small Miko shield to keep the wind from freezing her. After the wind passed, Kori and Sashiko stared at each other.

"You're getting better, _lodu dziewczyna_" Kori commented. Sashiko just pulled Trucizna out of the ground and sheathed it once again.

"What is _lodu dziewczyna_ mean?" Kagome asked hoping she pronounced it right.

"Its Magia's language. It means ice girl. She's trying to insult me." Sashiko explained quietly, glaring at Kori.

"Take it how you want. Sashiko, you might want to fix your wounds. I'd help but I must go now and help tend in the field." Kori walked away from them.

"Do you need help with those wounds?" Miroku asked.

"I do not need help from you human." Sashiko spat. She fell onto her knees as if whacked in the back with a big stick or something.

"Sashiko, what did you tell me last night. Did we not say we would be more polite?" Inuyasha appeared behind her, he had just finished sheathing his sword. He had hit her with the flat end in the head.

"I'm sorry Father," Sashiko whispered. She touched the back of her head, it was only tender.

"Do not apologize to me, child, apologize to Miroku."

"I will not apologize to a human!"

"Sashiko, do you want both sides of your face to match?" Sashiko shook her head no, "Then apologize."

Sashiko stood up and walked over to Miroku, "I apologize for my words, human…I mean Miroku." She turned to her father, "Are you pleased?"

"I am never pleased with you, Sashiko." Inuyasha replied. Her eyes narrowed but she, wisely, chose not to reply.

"Why are you here, Father? Are you not still on duty?"

"I'm finished for today. I need to speak with Sesshomaru…alone." He turned his gaze to Sesshomaru, "Would you please take a walk with me?"

Sesshomaru nodded and stepped forward. He walked over to Inuyasha, ignoring Sashiko's icy glare.

"Sashiko entertain our guests until we get back." With that last order Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked silently into the woods. Sashiko growled.

* * *

Definitions:

trucizna: Poison

Lodowe szpady: Ice swords

Huragan lodu: Ice storm

lodu dziewczyna: Ice girl


	5. tysiac martwy

Chapter 5 redone 8/6/09

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 tysiac martwy**

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the woods silently. He didn't know where they were going nor did he really care. Inuyasha stopped when they approached a small pond. He knelt down, but made no move to make conversation with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed this and kept his silence as well. It was almost a battle of patience, on who would break and cut the peace first.

After about five minutes Sesshomaru let out a sigh, he could have kept the silence up but he really wanted some answers, "Why here? Why did you stop here?"

Inuyasha didn't even pretend to misunderstand him, "I moved from village to village. I would have left this one as well but…it was so peaceful. It was like I knew nobody could get me here, that I'd be safe. I wanted to have my pups here."

"Safe from whom? Naraku….or me?"

"Both, I guess." Inuyasha shrugged.

Sesshomaru growled lightly, "I've been searching for you for over 10 years, Inuyasha. All because you ran away from me," Sesshomaru was starting to lose his temper.

Inuyasha turned to him, anger and something else showed in his eyes, hurt, "Because of me, huh? It's always because of me, isn't it? Can't you for once admit it was your fault. It you hadn't left me that morning, none of this would've happened. You have no clue what it feels like to wake up and think oh great, I've just been used by my brother. When I woke up that morning, I died. Not physically but I did die. Then I had to leave my friends, Kagome wouldn't understand, hell, I didn't understand.

"I grew up, raised by my human mother, I don't know a lot about demon culture, and I sure as hell didn't know that. Do you know what I found out later, I found out that demons are able to sense when their mate is pregnant as soon as it happens. So you knew and you left me anyways. Sashiko is right, you are a coward." Inuyasha spat. Before he could register what happened Sesshomaru grabbed him and he was against a tree. Inuyasha could see the red tinted in his eyes. This was oddly familiar except this time his eyes were red from anger, not lust.

"Do not dare call me a coward again Inuyasha. I wanted to give you time to get use to the idea before you saw me again. I knew you were pregnant and I also was pretty sure you'd be pissed at me come morning, so I left. I soon after realized how stupid of an idea it was. Inuyasha you must understand, I really do love you." Sesshomaru confessed.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He pushed Sesshomaru away from him and jumped a few feet away from his brother. He reached and withdrew the sword that had been sheathed next to him hip. Sesshomaru unconsciously drew Toukijin as well, but as he drew it he was staring at Inuyasha's sword. It was a beautiful sword with a long, shiny blade. The blade was thin but it didn't look at all frail. It pulsed in Inuyasha's hand, and Sesshomaru could feel power radiating off it. The hilt was a golden color and the word Betrayal was written down it.

Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru with the sword and Sesshomaru instinctively drew Toukijin to meet it. Their swords clashed loudly. Inuyasha drew his face close to Sesshomaru.

"Bullshit," he whispered before pulling back his sword and re-attacking, sending Sesshomaru flying since his focus had been, momentarily, on what Inuyasha had said. Inuyasha walked quietly over to where Sesshomaru sat a few feet away from where he once stood.

"I hate you, Sesshomaru, and I wish you never came here." Before Sesshomaru could reply Inuyasha sheathed his sword, turned and began to walk away, "This conversation is over." He took off in a run.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was, he just couldn't seem to move. What has happened to the Inuyasha he knew…and loved. His once fiery spirit was now broke, he was broken. 'but we all change with time,' He reminded himself, 'I am no longer so frigid and isolated as I once was.' He couldn't but help think that Inuyasha wasn't meant to become so…so broken and distrustful. Sesshomaru let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, 'I must set things right.'

**-With Sashiko (Starting right after Inuyasha left)-**

Sashiko glared a hole into the empty space that only a few seconds ago her father had occupied. 'Damn him, damn him to hell. Leaving me here with humans.'

Kagome and the others watched silently, fearfully, as Sashiko glared into the woods.

"Umm...Sashiko your father told you to entertain us." Shippo spoke up. Sashiko turned to him with an ice cold glare.

"How about I kill you, that would be entertaining for me." Sashiko suggested. They weren't sure if she was kidding and they really didn't want to find out.

"Hehe, lets play nice now." Miroku said laughing slightly.

Sashiko let out a small sigh and sat down on the grass, the others followed suit. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them, "I guess I should allow you to ask me questions, I do not need father mad at me again. Will answering your questions be 'entertaining' enough," Sashiko questioned in a way that made it seem she didn't care, and she probably didn't.

"Yes that will be fine. I'll ask the first question," Sango announced. She thought for a few minutes. She thought she should start off with an easy questions, "Have you always lived here?"

"Yes," Sashiko, obviously, didn't feel complied to elaborate at all. Sango looked at Kagome.

"How long have you been training with Lady Kori?" Kagome asked, hoping that talking about something she liked would get her to speak more.

"2 years about." Miroku was up next.

'hmm…' He wanted to get a reaction out of her no matter what, "Will you bear my child?"

Sashiko glared at him, "Father told me about you guys. He specifically told me you were a pervert."

Miroku smiled, that's the most she said so far. Shippo turn was next and he had a questions for her.

"Why do you hate humans?" They all looked at Shippo, so much for easy questions. They all looked at her.

Sashiko stood up abruptly, "I have entertained you enough. I'm leaving now." Sashiko left.

"Why does she refuse to answer that question?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Ask father."

They all turned to see Koichi there. God was he sneaky, "What?"

"Ask father what happened six years ago during the _Tysiac Martwy_ war. He will tell you. Maybe then you will understand Sashiko just a little better, or maybe it will make you more confused either way, I don't care."

"If you don't care then why tell us this?" Miroku asked/stated.

"Someone has to show you that Father raised us right, since Sashiko refuses it's up to me." Koichi turned around, "Father is coming." He ran off, to where, no one knew.

A few minutes later, just as Koichi said, Inuyasha came walking through the woods. He stopped when he saw them.

"Do I want to know why you are sitting on the ground?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh we were having some discussions with Sashiko." Sango answered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Fine we asked questions and she gave us a minimal answer."

"Now that sounds like my daughter."

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha's eyes darkened.

"He's in the woods still. I left."

"Oh," They were silent for a minute, "Hey Inuyasha what was the _Tysiac Martwy_ war?"

"Who…Who told you about that?" Inuyasha looked stunned.

"Koichi told us to ask you about so we'd understand why Sashiko hated humans so much." Kagome clarified. Inuyasha pondered an answer for a few minutes. During that time, Sesshomaru came up and sat down, staring at Inuyasha intently. He had heard the question and would like to know the answer as well. Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru before turning the others.

"The _Tysiac Martwy_ war, was a fight Magia fought 6 years ago with another village. The village was quite strong and when they found out about our village, they wanted it. The twins were four. It was their first battle and they were still innocent so they didn't understand why they weren't allowed into the forest without an adult or anything like that. About six months into the war, Sashiko went into the forest by herself. Her and Koichi had been playing hide and seek, running out of places to hide she ran into the forest.

"Some humans from the other village spotted her and easily took her down. I hadn't started their training yet so she could barely fight back, but she tried." Inuyasha became quiet, He took a deep breathe before continuing, "They raped her. She was four years old and to cause trouble in with our village, they raped her. They wanted to make an example out of her.

"Sashiko was too young to really understand but apparently her inner demon understood. Sashiko lost control and killed every human that was there. 12 men died from Sashiko's hand when she was four. That is why Sashiko doesn't like humans and that is why Sashiko is so cold. Her innocence was cruelly taken away from her. She still blames all human's for her pain. Its unfair but that is just her, her way to deal." Inuyasha became silent. The others all stared wide eye at him. Inuyasha stood up and walked away. He obviously didn't want to talk anymore.

"Poor Sashiko…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru was growling low, glad they were dead otherwise he would find and kill them himself.

"Do not pity me, human. I do not want it." They looked up to see Sashiko standing by a tree and she looked almost mad…

* * *

tysiac martwy means a thousand dead.


	6. Return of Kagura

I'd like to point out one thing. In the summary I wrote that this is a SessxInu if you don't it I don't understand why someone would click on it. I really don't like getting pointless flames. If there is something about this story such as grammar or spelling ok tell me don't review about how the pairing made you want to puke. I really don't care nor do I need to know. Sorry you all had to read me rant but too bad.

Yes I know Sashiko's emotions keep switching. Sometimes it's a mask and sometimes it not. You wont find out later which Sashiko is real, the cold one or the more well nice one. I truly don't believe Sesshomaru is cold on purpose its not his personality I believe something happened to make him that way. That's why he's nicer in my story. Everybody grew up that's why they're a little OOC. Well here's the next chapter to Magia.

Chapter 6 Redone 8/6/09

* * *

**-Chapter 6 return of Kagura**

They all stared at Sashiko. She looked almost mad but if you looked into her eyes you would see only pain, a deep cursing pain.

"We didn't know…" Kagome began, her eyes held sadness.

"I said don't pity me. I hate pity, especially pity by humans." Her eyes were over come with pain, "Do you know why I don't want your pity. When those men…did what they did to me, I killed them. I killed them all, not one was spared." She stared at her hands, they were shaking slightly, "Their blood is still stained on my hands. I can see it, and it will never disappear. I do not feel bad for what I did, I'm glad they died, that I hurt them like they hurt me. Don't pity me, because I made sure they suffered. "

Sashiko turned and began to walk away. They watched her leave.

"It's like we missed out on so much." Kagome said, shuddering. Sashiko's voice belied her words, she sounded so tormented.

"We have." Sesshomaru commented, "Especially me. They are my kids and yet I know nothing about them. I missed when they were born and some of the most important parts of their lives. Now Inuyasha is mad at me."

"What?"

"He's mad. I don't blame him, I'd be mad too. He raised those kids all alone for years and now here we are trying to intrude on his life. We expected to be welcomed with open arms."

"Many people make mistakes, but it takes strong people to correct them," A voice quietly stated. They turned to see the elderly Miko, Kura, walking towards them. A small smile played on her face, "Inuyasha told me you are allowed to stay at his house until you plan to leave."

"Thank you Lady Kura for letting us stay in your village." Sesshomaru replied.

Kura smiled and nodded, "You are feeling guilty." She stated. Sesshomaru was surprised.

"How did you know? You are correct, though. I feel guilty for not being there for my children and for my mate. I've missed so much."

"For everything you have missed, you have gained something else; and for everything you gain, you lose something." Kura recited, quietly.

"What do you mean?"

The smile stayed on her face as she shook her head, "I can not answer questions you must figure out yourself."

Kagome looked at Kura. She had a feeling the elderly lady was way more than she seemed. Kagome suddenly thought of something, "Lady Kura may I ask you a question? When Inuyasha first came here and when the pups were first born, how did he react? Did he believe they were a mistake or anything?" Kagome didn't know what possessed her to ask but she did. She knew a lot of women in her time have trouble being a single parent. Sesshomaru looked at Kura almost anxiously, he had wondered the same thing.

Kura frowned slightly, "As many first, well. mothers are I suppose he was almost depressed. He did feel the pups were accidental and it took him 3 days before he could even look at them especially Sashiko. She reminded him the most of what he lost…Lord Sesshomaru. It took about six months for him to snap out of it. I still remember what I told him, 'Nothing under the sun is accidental, these children were given to you for a reason. Do not misunderstand this reason.' Kori helped him a lot too. When things became almost too hard, she took care of the kids for a few days. We all helped."

"Thank you for answering my questions Lady Kura. The sun is now setting we must be leaving." They started to leave but were stopped by Kura's words.

"Sesshomaru, please get to know your children, Inuyasha misses you though he is too proud to say it. You must not have fear, you have to have courage that your children will accept you. Especially Sashiko she will admire your courage even if she spites you please remember: True courage is not the absence of fear—but the willingness to proceed in spite of it."

Sesshomaru turned around to find Kura gone. She was a very interesting woman, strange but interesting none-the-less.

They walked back into the house to find it dark. They all walked into the guest room, everybody but Sesshomaru that is. He walked further down the hall and stopped to see Inuyasha standing there. He looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing over here?" Inuyasha asked almost coldly.

"I don't know," The truth was sometimes the best route. Inuyasha nodded. He made a come here signal with his hand. Sesshomaru approached and looked into a doorway Inuyasha was pointing at. Inside laid Sashiko and Koichi. A candle burned next to Sashiko's bed. They looked so peaceful even Sashiko looked innocent.

"Shouldn't you put out that candle?" Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Iie, If I do Sashiko will wake up screaming. Even though she acts very brave she is deadly afraid. Nightmares of those men still plague her dreams."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. He took a deep breathe, "It's going to rain." He commented. Inuyasha smelt the air as well before nodding.

"Come," Inuyasha said leading Sesshomaru into his room, "We did not finish our discussion."

Sesshomaru smirked, "If I remember correctly you said it was over."

"I apologize, I was angry. Please don't leave, the kids need you, I need you."

"I had no thoughts of leaving, especially now that I know I have much to catch up on." Sesshomaru announced. Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha gently on the lips. He pulled back smirking at Inuyasha.

"Get some sleep Inuyasha you look tired." Sesshomaru moved to get up. Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me?" He questioned.

"Always," Sesshomaru promised laying down next to Inuyasha. They fell into an easy sleep.

About two hours later Sesshomaru woke up to screaming, it was quiet screams that wouldn't wake up humans but it would bother his sensitive ears. Looking over at Inuyasha Sesshomaru got up and walked into the kids room. Laying there with her eyes closed, face clenched in fear, was Sashiko. Screaming to something to leaving her alone. The candle next to her bed had burnt out.

Sesshomaru sat down next to the futon and woke her up quietly. Sashiko shot up, her eyes wide. Awkwardly Sesshomaru put his arms around Sashiko, hugging her. Sashiko sat there limp for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru and cried.

"Why won't they leave me alone? Why do they haunt me?" She asked in an almost childish voice, basically pleaded Sesshomaru to answer. Sesshomaru had to remember she was a child, only 10.

"Because you haven't let go." Sesshomaru answered. Sashiko looked up at him. "You have not let go that you actually killed someone. Its hurts your soul, your existence and it haunts you. Even though you killed them, they continue to hurt you. This will haunt you for the rest of your life, until you learn to forget and move on. It is you who refuses to let go."

Sashiko bowed her head and moved out of Sesshomaru embrace. Sesshomaru, thinking he said something wrong, frowned sadly.

"Do you want me to relight the candle?"

"No, I'll be fine.." Sashiko's cold voice had returned.

Sighing, Sesshomaru got up and began to walk way.

"Thank you…Tosan." She whispered, drifting off to sleep. Sesshomaru walked out in amazement.

"You got her respect or at least a little bit of it." Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha standing there.

Sesshomaru smirked and they returned to the room. The next day, Sesshomaru woke up alone. Glancing around he thinks, 'now I know how Inuyasha felt.'

Getting up, Sesshomaru walks downstairs to see the other eating. Sashiko, Inuyasha, and Koichi were not there again. After eating they walked outside and ended up near the woods. Sashiko and Koichi walked out and spotted them.

"Hey everyone," Koichi smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo…Humans." She looked at Kilala, "Cat."

'Back to her old self,' Sesshomaru thought.

"Father will be back later." Sashiko stated, blandly "I was told to relay that message to you."

Sesshomaru nodded. Koichi looked at Sesshomaru.

"What is it?"

Koichi smiled, "Are you staying long?"

"As long as I can."

His smile widened, "Can I call you Tosan?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Yes, you may."

"Yay now I have a dad and a Tosan!" Sashiko looked at Koichi annoyed.

"My My Sesshomaru, you have children." A cold familiar voice came from the woods. The kids were instantly on guard.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked.

"I'm hurt, little miko, its only been 10 years." The voice replied. Kagura stepped out into the light. As she pulled out her fan a smile graced her face.

"My my what beautiful children they are." Kagura stated.

Sashiko growled and drew out Trucizna, as Koichi drew out Tetsusaiga. Both got into a fighting position. The others were about to as well but Sesshomaru held them back. He wanted to see if the children could hold their own. He would step in only when needed. He knew that's what they wanted as well. He caught a smirk from Sashiko when she noticed he was allowing them to fight on their own.

"Are you going to fight me?" Kagura laughed, as if the idea was preposterous.

"No," Sashiko answered, "I'm going to kill you." Kagura looked stunned by the words. Sashiko took that opportunity to jump at Kagura as Koichi stepped back and seemed to disappear.

Fighting together Kagura had no chance, no chance at all.


	7. Father Daughter Bonding

Chpater 7 redone 8/6/09

* * *

**Chapter 7: Father Daughter bonding**

"No," Sashiko answered, "I'm going to kill you." Kagura looked stunned by the words. Sashiko took that opportunity to jump at Kagura as Koichi stepped back and seemed to disappear.

Kagura barely managed to move away Sashiko's blade. She wasn't, however, able to dodge Koichi's Iron Reaver attack as well. His claws scratched down her arm. Kagura back flipped and used an attack of her own.

"The Dance of Blades" She yelled.

"Oh boy it's a fan." Sashiko muttered, dodging the attack. Koichi just moved sideways and let all it all go past him.

"That was weird." Was his reply.

Sashiko didn't answer, putting Trucizna away she held up her claws. Koichi seemed to understand and backed up a few paces.

Flicking her wrist, a lime green whip appeared. Kagura eyes widened but it was too late she didn't have time to move.

"Poison whip!" The attack cut deeply into Kagura's side, "Now."

With speed not seen before, Koichi appeared before Kagura. Smirked before letting his claws sink into her stomach. They didn't go always through but they went in deep. Koichi pulled them out and appeared back by his sister.

Kagura fell to her knees. Sashiko approached her and Kagura was sure she was going to die. Sashiko knelt down and grabbed her chin and forced Kagura to look at her.

"How did you get here? Who told you this town was here?" Kagura sneered at her. Sashiko dug her claws into Kagura's chin, drawing blood.

"I don't think you're in the position to argue with them," Sesshomaru announced walk up to them.

Kagura growled, "Nobody told me, I followed their trail," She pointed to Sesshomaru and the others, "When I lost their trail I found this village and look what I found. Fucked your brother, ah Sesshomaru."

Sashiko whacked Kagura with her claw across the cheek.

"Respect my Tosan you good for nothing bitch…" Sashiko snarled.

"Breathe Sashi," Koichi muttered from behind her. Sashiko's eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"I'm going to have to kill you now. No way am I letting you tell…what did father call him?…Oh yes this Naraku where we are." Before Sashiko could strike an arrow shot out of nowhere and nearly embedded itself in her arm. Startled, she let go of Kagura. Kagura took the opportunity to stagger away and get her feather out.

"Damn it all!" Sashiko grumbled running into the woods.

"Sashiko wait!" Sesshomaru yelled speeding after her.

The others stayed there, looking around waiting for another attack.

"It was a trap!" Koichi hissed, "They knew Sashiko was going to go after that Kagura after, who ever it was, threw the arrow. SHIT!"

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asked walking toward them. They all explained what happen. At first Inuyasha was worried before he relaxed…slightly.

"Sesshomaru is with her. He wont let anything happen to his own flesh and blood." None of them brought up how Sesshomaru use to try to kill him, once upon a time.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Wait. It wouldn't be smart to go look for them, especially if Kagura or others come back." Inuyasha reasoned. They all stared at him, what happen to the Inuyasha that would jump up and chase after any battle, "We have to go warn Lady Kura about the possible danger."

The others followed as Inuyasha and Koichi walked towards Kura's hut.

**-In the woods-**

"Sashiko wait!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"No, I can't let them get away!" Was his reply. He was definitely not use to people disobeying his orders. Why did she have to be so fast? He could keep up with her easy enough but he couldn't catch her since she got a head start.

He finally sped up enough to tackle Sashiko down.

"Why do you stop me? Now they're going to go tell their leader about our village." Sashiko screamed at Sesshomaru.

"This is not the way. If you chase them any longer you will be confronting Naraku by yourself."

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough. You are calling me weak."

"Yes I'm saying your not strong enough. I wasn't strong enough…Inuyasha was not strong enough. But no I am not calling you weak. Alone you could not possible win, but together…well it would be interesting."

Sashiko calmed down as Sesshomaru looked around them, "Sashiko, where exactly are we?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

Sashiko's eyes widened. She glanced around. This area was unfamiliar to her, "Shit…" She smelt around, "We'll follow our scent back to a familiar area."

Sesshomaru looked doubtful, " Its still wet from the rain last night. We might confuse our scent with the scent we're smelling off each other now." He began to walk towards the place they once came.

Sashiko followed, "This is the way but we took so many turns it wont stay the way for long."

"Don't you think I know that." Sesshomaru snapped. Sashiko became quiet. They walked like that for about 20 minutes.

Sesshomaru silently noted that Sashiko was becoming slower as they moved. 'She can't be getting tired,' Sesshomaru thought. He didn't want to ask her though, she didn't seem like someone who would appreciate having a weakness pointed out.

Behind him Sashiko was panting silently. It wasn't that she wasn't use to walking she was. 'I'm just lucky I'm downwind from Sesshomaru.' She thought.

Apparently one of Kagura's attacks had hit her in the lower chest/stomach region. It took awhile before it started to bleed. It wasn't bleeding heavy but the constant trickle is slowly making her dizzy. The arrow had also grazed her arm and she could tell it was laced with Miko power as well as poison.

Sesshomaru turned around to ask Sashiko what way she thought now. He turned just in time to catch her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Sashiko what's wrong?" He asked even though he knew she was unconscious. He laid her down on the ground. Looking her over he noticed the small red area around her stomach and arm. Opening her Kimono enough to look at the wound. It wasn't big but it was deep. She must have been suffering silently for probably about a half hour by now. Ripping the bottom of his clothes, he wrapped her wound to stop the bleeding. He then moved to her arm while wrapped that he could scent the light smell of poison. He growled, it wouldn't kill her but she would be out of commission for the night.

This kind of injury shouldn't have an affect on a demon like this but he remembered what Inuyasha told him. Sashiko heals herself half the speed of a demon. Sesshomaru cursed. She was getting a fever. The poison was kicking in.

Sesshomaru thought for a minute. She was like Rin when Rin was a child. He picked Sashiko up and set her on his lap, gathering her close to him so she could feel his warmth. He thought some more….Water! Listening closely he heard a spring nearby. Bring Sashiko with him he ran towards the spring. It was little but it had cold water. Ripping off another piece of clothing he put the damp rag on her forehead.

Sesshomaru cursed his luck. Out of all the times for her to get sick and injured it had to be now. He sat back down by the spring and held Sashiko to him. Constantly, he checked her wounds to make sure they didn't bleed through. Sesshomaru leaned against the tree, he had a feeling he'd be here for the rest of the day and maybe even through the night.

**-Later that night in the village-**

"Inuyasha, has your daughter or your mate come back?" Kura asked sitting down at the table with the rest of the group.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, "No, not yet. I'm worried, Sesshomaru would want to get back as soon as he could."

"I hope they didn't run into trouble…" Kagome said.

"Don't worry, Kagome, Sesshomaru will take care of everything," Shippo announced. He had a lot of faith in him.

"Shippo's right, Sesshomaru and Sashiko are both probably fine." Sango reassured.

"The worse thing that could happen is they got lost and Sashiko was injured during the battle with Kagura and is now unconscious with a fever fighting to live." Miroku said. Everyone looked at him, "I was kidding. Like that would happen."

"If they are not back by tomorrow's light, I'll send some people to search for them. Lady Kori would be the first out there since Sashiko is like a sister to her."

"I'm still worried." Inuyasha said after Kura left and everyone began to go to their rooms.

"Tosan and Sister are both strong, they'll be fine." Koichi said quietly. Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Get to bed."

Inuyasha walked into his own room and laid down. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't go to sleep. He kept tossing and turning. After 10 years of not having Sesshomaru, last night made him need him again. Without Sesshomaru, Inuyasha will not be sleeping well tonight.

**-Early morning in the woods-**

About an hour before daybreak, Sashiko's fever finally broke. Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Half hour later, she opened her eyes weakly. It took her a few minutes to realize she was in her Tosan's lap.

"Lo-Lord Sess-Sesshomaru…Did you take care of me the whole night?" She mumbled faintly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean? You are my daughter, I'd take care of you no matter what."

"After all I've said to you, you still care for me? I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it."

"What time is it?"

"Its almost morning, you slept well over 12 hours."

Alarmed, Sashiko tried to get up only to collapse back down. Sesshomaru watched her silently. Not wanting to ask for help she tried to get only to get the same results.

"You know," Sesshomaru started standing up, "Asking for help is not always a weakness." He walked to the spring and took a sip of water.

Sashiko closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, "Lord Sesshomaru, will you help me?"

"Of course." Was all he said. He knelt down in front of her and she got on his back. They began to walk. It was quiet for awhile but then Sashiko finally managed to swallow her pride and ask a few questions.

"Do you love Father?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes," Was the answer, there was no hesitation at all.

"Why?"

"You ask easy questions yet they are so hard to answer. I don't know why I love Inuyasha all I know is I love him with everything I have. I've been looking for him for 10 years because I wanted to make up for my mistake, I wanted to be a part of his and my pup's life. I never expected twins."

Sashiko smirked, "You never gave up."

"No."

"Then that is love?"

"Yes."

"Father told me you have a...human…companion, is that true?"

"Yes her name is Rin she's like a daughter to me. You will like her. I'm going to bring her to the village if I get consent from Lady Kura."

Sashiko nodded, "Do you promise I will like her?"

"I can't promise that."

Sashiko chuckled, "Fine then."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. He finally felt that he was getting somewhere with Sashiko. With Sashiko and Koichi…and most of all, Inuyasha.

"Sashiko what is lady Kura? She is not normal."

"She's a miko…"

"And?"

"Her great-grandmother was a goddess of some sort."

Sesshomaru nodded, that explained a lot.

"We're almost to the village." Sesshomaru could see the light of the huts. Coming through the clearing they saw the group standing there waiting for them. Inuyasha and Koichi looked stunned to see Sashiko receiving help.

Sashiko slid off of his back but before walking to her father she turned to Sesshomaru, "Thank you…Oh and Father…He loves you, too. Always has, always will." She ran to Inuyasha and allowed him to hug her.

"We were worried." Inuyasha said to Sashiko.

"You didn't need be, Tosan had it all under control." Everyone, including Sesshomaru, looked surprised at her using the name in public.

Inuyasha smiled and looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke to Sashiko, "Glad to hear it."


	8. Naraku!

The "Magia language" is roughly translated into English…

Chapter 8 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 8 Naraku!

The group spent the next few days waiting. Nobody was sure if and when Naraku would attack. Sashiko was back to her old cold self again though, well not quite, she still called Sesshomaru Tosan. Everyone was into a somewhat routine. The group would get up and eat breakfast with Inuyasha and the kids. Then they would do odd things around the village to help out. They still stayed in Inuyasha's house for no one knew how long they would stay in the village.

It was early morning and Inuyasha sat at the table with the others. Neither of the kids were up yet.

"What needs to be done today?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing really, I just need to go on patrol with some others for about an hour. The kids will be home." Inuyasha replied.

"Both of them?" Sesshomaru asked. Since Sashiko got back she's spent most of her days with Kori. They weren't sure what she was doing but it was probably just training.

"Yes, Lady Kori left last night to visit a nearby town. She won't be back until tomorrow. Lady Kaze as you know is picking up Rin and Jakken. Lady Chikyu left over a month ago." Everyone nodded. Sesshomaru thought it would be best if Rin was near him, instead of far away while Naraku was about. They would arrive sometime today or tomorrow.

They turned when they heard some commotion on the steps. A few seconds later, Koichi came tumbling down them.

"Ow," He muttered. Sashiko came up behind him calmly as he stood back up.

"_Idiota_." (idiot)

"_Chico_,"(Quiet) He replied.

Inuyasha cleared his throat reminding them they were not alone. Also since most of them could not speak Magia they were being rude.

"Sorry," Koichi said.

"Its fine," Kagome replied, "Really, I actually like listening to you speak. I feel rude making you switch to our language when this is your area."

"Kagome's right, continue. As long as you don't say anything bad about us." Miroku joked.

Koichi and Inuyasha looked unsure. Sashiko, of course, could care less.

"Fine, Do_bry rano, Ojciec_," (Good morning, father) She said.

"_Dobry rano, Ojciec_," Koichi said as well.

"_Ranek_, Sashiko and Koichi," (morning) Was the reply.

"Maybe today we could teach you some of the basics like how to say good morning, hello, good bye you get the picture," Koichi stated as he sat down at the table with Sashiko.

"Maybe," Kagome replied, unsure if she would be able to learn the language. It sounded kind of complicated. Heck there was two different words for morning depending how what else you were saying with it. Koichi shrugged.

"How are you feeling today, Sashiko?" Inuyasha asked wanting to make sure she was completely over her fever and injury from a few days before.

"_Jestem wielkim_," (I am great).

"She's fine," Inuyasha translated to the group. He looked out the window before getting up, "I better be going."

After Inuyasha left the group sat their in silence. Sashiko closed her golden eyes for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed. Opening them again she got up.

"Sashiko what's the matter?" Koichi asked.

"Something isn't right…" Sashiko replied moving towards the door. Everyone else got up to follow her. She walked out of the house and towards the center of the village. When she got there she stopped and looked around. Her breathing picked up slightly as she looked around.

"What is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sashiko is very sensitive to energy sources. Everything living gives out energy of some sort. So like when a tree is being cut down, Sashiko can feel its pain, hear its screams. Father thinks its because of all the training and meditation she received from the earth master, Lady Chikyu. She spends a lot of time with the element masters. Also maybe because of her Miko powers" Koichi explained.

"So what she senses is a tree breaking?" Shippo asked.

"No, she can usually block out those energies, this energy has to be a strong one if its making her react. It's probably an evil aura." He moved towards his sister, "What is it?"

"I don't know. Its really cold, the only time I ever feel that kind of energy if its from something that is truly evil. It was coming from around here." Sashiko continued to scan the area. Everyone else was on guard. Sashiko relaxed after a few minutes.

"It's gone."

"For now…" Koichi muttered.

They walked towards the end of the woods. Sashiko walked up to a tree and put her hand against it. The others waited not sure what she was doing. Koichi walked over to her and waited. Chikyu had also trained him but since most Element masters were female he couldn't learn as much as Sashiko, but he could do some things she couldn't.

"Something was here…Even the tree's are upset."

"Do you know what upset them?" Sango asked.

"No, I cannot ask the tree's what they saw. I was never trained that power, but I know someone who was." She turned to Koichi. Koichi frowned, he always felt drained after talking to these types of energies.

"Fine," Koichi walked over and took Sashiko's place by the tree. By putting his hand on the trunk and focusing his energy he could see what they saw. He saw somebody deep inside a part of the forest he didn't know. Sashiko touched his shoulder than pulled her hand back as if it burned.

Koichi turned to Sashiko. She met his gaze, "That was him, the evil one, I could feel his energy through the tree's."

"What did he look like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, he wore a baboon pelt," Koichi stated, confused.

"Naraku!" Sango said startled.

"That was him!" Sashiko hissed. She was breathing hard again. "I could barely get near him with his evil energy overpowering me."

Sesshomaru approached Sashiko wanting to comfort her. She quickly moved away.

"Stay away from me, Tosan." She growled. They looked startled. Koichi stood a distance back. Sesshomaru almost looked hurt by her sudden coldness.

"Don't take it personally, Tosan, She just doesn't want to cause you pain. When she gets overpowered by an energy it makes her Miko and Youki powers rise. She could accidentally lash out her powers and hurt you severely." Koichi once again explained, "She's too busy trying to focus her Miko and Youki powers from burning one another up."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"You talk as if you know from experience." Shippo stated. Koichi smiled sadly.

"I do. This happened once before, after the _Tysiac Martwy_ war. I tried to comfort her and her Miko powers lashed out at me." He lifted his sleeve up showing a burnt strip of flesh on his arm, "Even though I was young, the miko attack never fully healed."

The demon's in the group cringed. Miko powers were definitely dangerous. Sashiko stood back up after a few minutes. Her breathing had leveled out.

"Koichi, did you see where he was?" Sashiko asked quietly.

"No…I didn't know that part of the forest, it didn't look familiar at all!" Koichi growled in annoyance.

"Can Naraku really move that fast? He was in the village I felt him and Koichi knows this area all around the village. He'd have to be moving extremely fast to get somewhere we don't know." Sashiko looked up at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"He can move very fast. For all we know that was only a puppet of him."

"With that aura radiating off it, I don't want to meet the real one." Sashiko grumbled.

"So we go look around in the woods?" Kagome wondered looking at the others.

"Nah, Inuyasha said that's he's on patrol duty, they would have noticed if something wasn't right." Miroku said decisively. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Also Rin will be here any time now, I'd like to be here when she arrives." Sesshomaru put in, his eyes moving towards the sky. Kaze being a wind master was flying them.

Sashiko's eyes narrowed at the mention of Rin. Sesshomaru said she would like Rin yet she wasn't too keen on meeting her. First off Rin was a human. Second you could almost say She was jealous, Rin has been with Sesshomaru when Sashiko wasn't allowed to. What if Rin doesn't like her and takes Sesshomaru away again? Sashiko's eyes narrowed at the idea.

"Do you feel that?" Koichi asked startling Sashiko out of her thoughts. Sashiko closed her eyes. The wind shifted slightly to the east. Sashiko opened her eyes and looked back at her brother.

"Lady Kaze." Was all she said.

"What?" Shippo asked.

"Lady Kaze is approaching. She'll be here very soon." Everyone, excluding Sashiko and Koichi, looked excited. They started to walk back to Inuyasha's house where they told Kaze they'd meet them. They were chattering excited as they moved.

"Coming?" Sango asked.

"We'll be there in a minute." Koichi replied. The others turned and left them.

"Scared?" Koichi teased quietly with a smile. He didn't expect Sashiko to answer, or at least answer with the truth.

"Yes." Koichi's smile fell. Sashiko turned away from her brother, "I do get scared some times, Koichi. I just don't like to show it. I'm not as invincible as you or I would like to believe."

"I know. You're more frail than even you know." Koichi announced as Sashiko turned back to glare at him, "Don't worry though. I'm scared too. What if Tosan leaves because Rin doesn't like us? What will happen to you and me?"

"I'm more worried that if Tosan leaves what will happen to Father." Sashiko replied. Koichi nodded in agreement, "I guess all we can do is be ourselves. If she doesn't like us that's not our fault." Koichi, again, nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe you shouldn't act like yourself no use scaring her right away." Koichi teased, she smacked at him, barely missing. They began to walk back to the group.

"Oh and Sashiko, you're not as strong as you seem and I'm not as stupid as I seem."

"No you're stupider." She teased. He growled playfully. It was rare for her to be in such a joking mood, but it warmed Koichi none the less. When they came into view of the group they saw them all hovering over a beautiful young woman about 17 and an old toad like…thing.

"I think its an imp." Koichi muttered. Sashiko didn't comment. They stood back out of view of the reunion. The girl they believed to be Rin had long black hair in a half pony with sparkling brown eyes. She was about Kagome's height.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are your children. I want to meet them. I got Lady Kaze to say a few words but she said I'd have to wait until I met them." Rin asked politely. She stopped speaking about herself in the 3rd person a few years ago. Sesshomaru looked around and found Koichi, Sashiko was not there.

Koichi's almost growled, Sashiko pulled a disappearing act right before Sesshomaru spotted them. 'Stupid bitch,' he thought.

Rin walked up to Koichi and crouched down to his height, "Hi my name is Rin it's nice to meet you, little brother."

Koichi smiled, "My name is Koichi and I've never been called little brother before. Its really nice to meet you. You're not going to take Tosan away from us are you?" Koichi asked, wanting to get that out of the way. Rin looked surprised as did everyone else. Sesshomaru smiled he was making real progress with the kids, or at least Koichi. Sashiko hasn't been around much.

"Of course not. I don't think I'd be able to even if I tried." Rin replied. Koichi smirked at that.

"Good. We'll get along perfectly."

"Koichi…" Inuyasha growled walking up behind him.

"_Witaj Ojciec!"_ (Hello father) Koichi said as he jumped.

"INUYASHA!" Rin screamed as she ran and hugged him. Inuyasha laughed as he hugged her back. She was much bigger than the last time he saw her.

"Kami, look at you Rin you've gotten so tall." Inuyasha exclaimed. Rin giggled.

"Inuyasha where is your daughter?" Rin asked, wanting to meet Sashiko.

"I don't know." He looked at Koichi.

"She disappeared." Koichi shrugged. Rin looked disappointed.

"She'll be back later don't worry. You can meet her then." Inuyasha told her, ruffling her hair. She playfully pulled away from her.

Sesshomaru stepped over by Inuyasha, "Lets go inside and talk." Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Everyone went in, Rin and Inuyasha exchanged stories that happened over the past 10 years.

The sun was beginning to descend and Sashiko still wasn't back. She's been gone the whole day.

"Where do you think she is?" Rin asked, there was a hint of worry in her voice as she spoke.

"Probably by the lake." Inuyasha responded. Rin got a thoughtful look on her face.

"The one I passed on my way here?" She wondered out loud.

"Probably," Koichi replied.

"I can go get her." Rin volunteered, "I want to get to know her." Sesshomaru looked at her for a few minutes.

"Doesn't bother me I guess." He finally announced, giving her the a good ahead wave of his hand.

"Ok Koichi will take you to the forest."

Rin smiled as she and Koichi walked.

"Here's some advice. Sashiko may come off as cold but don't let her put you off. She's can be really nice. She may act strong but she's very, very frail. She's, by nature, very distrusting, you'll have to forgive her and don't take what she says personally."

Rin nodded in understanding, "Lord Sesshomaru always seemed cold when I was growing up. I know how to look at the person inside." Koichi turned around and walked back. Rin moved into the darker forest until she came upon a lake with a young girl sitting her.

'She's beautiful.' Rin thought stopping in front of the clearing. Sashiko sat there meditating, 'She's definitely Lord Sesshomaru's daughter. She looks exactly like him. Well except those adorable ears.'

"Instead of standing there like an idiot you can come sit." Sashiko stated, her voice void of all emotions once again. Rin ignored the idiot comment and sat down next to her little sister. Sashiko didn't say anything just sat there, staring at the lake. She stopped meditating as well.

Rin smirked, "Instead of sitting there like a dim-wit you can talk to me." Rin shot back. Sashiko turned to her with a light smile.

"Touché."

Rin smiled, "I lived with Lord Sesshomaru for 12 years, I should have learned something in that time. You are very much like him."

"I lived with Father for 10 years yet I still don't understand him. Time means nothing."

"Yet it means everything."

"What do you want?" Sashiko asked changing subjects. Might as well get to the point. If she was here to take Sesshomaru, she better not dwell on it.

"You were avoiding me, I came to put a stop to it. If you're worried about the same thing Koichi is, you don't have to worry. Lord Sesshomaru would never leave you again even if I asked."

"And yet I do worry."

"Why?"

"I don't have to talk to you." Sashiko announced.

"And yet you do. Why do you see me as a threat Sashiko? Because I'm a human or because Lord Sesshomaru seems very close to me. Is that why you're scared?"

Sashiko closed her eyes, "I don't get scared."

"Sure you don't."

"Tosan said I'd like you…I don't see why, you're annoying." Sashiko growled, turning her head away from her.

"Maybe he thinks you need someone to kick you in the butt verbally." Rin replied, "I certainly can't hurt you physically."

"Father said you were a hyper active little girl. What happened to that image? You seem like a sarcastic critter to me."

Rin laughed, "Time changes people, even me. I'm still the same yet I'm wiser and I don't think being all hyper and flower crazy with get you to talk to me."

"You are smart after all."

"I want to be your friend. Eventually maybe even a sister to you."

"I want my nightmares to go away; things don't always happen the way we want." Sashiko had no idea why she said that.

Rin nodded, "I didn't want to die and I did, so I guess your right."

Sashiko whipped her head around to look Rin.

"Didn't Inuyasha tell you? The reason I even got to know Lord Sesshomaru was because he revived me with his Tensaiga. I was killed by wolves and yet I'm friends with a wolf clan. You cant let your fear rule you."

Sashiko looked at Rin, "You're very smart…..for a human."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I was raped by humans. I cannot get over my fears. I distrust your kind." She finally admitted it, never out loud has she said what had been done to her. It was something to be avoided, by not saying it, it didn't make it real.

"And yet you live with 3 of them right now. I think you have gotten over your fears you just don't want to believe it."

Sashiko smiled, "Tosan was right I do like you…In an annoying sort of way."

Rin smiled back. They sat there, neither needed to talk. Eventually, it became late. Sashiko got up along with Rin, "We should head back."

"I don't think so." A dark sinster voice said from the forest. Sashiko began to shiver as an energy overpowered hers. Rin shook as well when she heard the voice.

"Naraku," she whispered. Sashiko stepped in front of Rin as Naraku appeared before them. She withdrew her sword and he chuckled.

"Rin, run." Sashiko whispered, "Get Father and Tosan."

Rin nodded. Sashiko lunged at Naraku and Rin made a run for it. Naraku dodged Sashiko and hit her hard with a tentacle like arm in the back of the head. Sashiko flinched as blood poured out of the wound.

"_Zamrazane szpady_." She managed to say. Naraku chuckled. A few ice daggers flew at Naraku but he easily dispatched them.

"Doesn't work kiddy." Sashiko growled. His tentacles came out and pierced her arms and legs. Sashiko screamed, she tried to use her Miko powers but with how much pain she was in she couldn't focus enough to control it. Instead she fell to the ground with Naraku standing over her.

_"Odchodza od mnie, Nienawidzę cię_" (depart from me, I hate you.) She gasped out.

Naraku frowned, "That's not very nice, I like you. You know why?" Naraku laughed, "_Cie są napędzane przez nienawiść_" (You are driven by hatred) Sashiko's eyes widened, he knew Magia. The last thing she saw was Naraku laughing as everything faded into darkness.


	9. It has begun

Oh Yes I know I have gotten away from the Sesshomaru Inuyasha stuff but it will be there.

Chapter 9 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 9: It has begun

Rin ran into the village quickly. She couldn't run as fast as a demon could but she sure tried. She knew from childhood experiences Naraku isn't someone you want to be alone with. She also knew most likely Sashiko would be seriously injured before help could arrive. When she got to the house she found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waiting for her, together. They stood up quickly when they saw the panicked look on her face.

"Naraku attacked us!" She panted out. Running for a long distance was not a great idea. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped dead. Inuyasha's eyes widened with fear.

"Where is Sashiko?" Inuyasha asked quietly. His voice was steady though his eyes were frantic. Rin's face fell even more.

"I ran to get you. She's still with Naraku…" Rin whispered.

"No!" Inuyasha cried out falling to his knees. Sesshomaru bent down and gathered Inuyasha into his arms. The others came out and watched the scene before them.

"She'll be fine," Sesshomaru murmured trying to soothe the distressed hanyou. He didn't believe that one bit. Not after what Sashiko said about his powers overcoming hers.

"No she won't." Inuyasha replied.

"Well sitting around isn't going to help her. Rin is she still by the lake?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded, "Lets go help her."

They all ran to the lake, the two Inu-demon's way ahead of the others. By the time they got there it was too late, Naraku and Sashiko were no longer around. The group fanned out searching for any traces, besides the blood. The demon's all used their noses to pick up a scent but they couldn't find one.

"I don't understand!" Shippo growled frustrated, "Why can't be find a scent."

"Naraku must of hid it after the fight." Sesshomaru muttered, angrily. He looked over at Inuyasha and Koichi…They looked so lost. He approached them, "We will find her, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "We don't even know where to begin."

"Are you saying we should give up?" Sesshomaru shot back.

"Never," Inuyasha replied, "I was simply stating a fact."

"Come on there's nothing here." Miroku announced, "We might as well go back to the village to think." They others agreed wordlessly and they walked back to Magia.

Once there Inuyasha seemed to snap out of it and take control, "Miroku, Sango go find Lady Kaze. Shippo, Kirara do you think you can run to the Tonora Village to get Kori?" Shippo nodded, and Inuyasha continued, "Kagome, Rin run to the Village Council down the road and tell them Naraku was spotted nearby and has Sashiko then wait for further instructions from them. Koichi gather the hunters they're better trackers than we are."

"What are you going to do, Dad?" Koichi asked.

"Sesshomaru and I will go tell Lady Kura." Inuyasha replied. Everyone nodded and scattered to do their own thing. Inuyasha hung his head after everyone left. Sesshomaru approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

"We will find her," Sesshomaru said again.

"I know we will, but will we be in time." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru growled and tightened his hold.

"Do not talk like that Inuyasha, We will find her and we will be in time."

Inuyasha didn't argue he simply stepped out of Sesshomaru's hold and began to head towards Lady Kura's hut. When they got there they found the hut empty. Lady Kura's scent was a few days old, she hasn't been there in a while.

"Cleo," Inuyasha called. The young witch appeared silently.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" She asked in a dead-toned voice. She always sounded like that so Inuyasha ignored it.

"Where did Lady Kura go?"

"I do not know, she spoke none of leaving any time soon."

"Well from her scent she left a few days ago." Sesshomaru put in.

Cleo looked surprised, "I never saw her leave, she told me she wanted me to stay out of her hut for a few days but nothing of leaving."

"So no one knows Lady Kura left." Inuyasha guessed. Cleo shook her head, "Then Cleo I need you to use your powers, try to locate Sashiko for me."

Cleo raised an eyebrow but did not ask. She walked into a different room. A few minutes later Cleo re-appeared, "Something is blocking me. A strong Miko or another Witch. I cannot get through."

"Thank you for trying." Inuyasha said walking out. Sesshomaru followed not far behind. The group met back up at the house, Kori and Kaze with them. Inuyasha told them about Lady Kura and Cleo.

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked, his shoulders slumped.

"I'll take to the sky and look in surrounding areas." Kaze announced before calling on her wind.

"What can the rest of us do?" Kagome asked.

"Search again, Hope, anything would be helpful." Sango replied. They split up to search the best they could.

**-Naraku's "Hide out"-**

Naraku walked passed Kagura and Kanna, "Watch her." He stated before leaving the room. They looked in a huge cage that held Sashiko, now fully awake, inside. Kagura walked up to the cage with a smirk.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Kagura taunted, glaring at Sashiko. Sashiko stood up and walked away from the cage door. Focusing her energy she let out a blast of Miko powers towards Kagura. It hit a barrier before even reaching Kagura.

Sashiko let out a growl, "Lucky bitch."

Kagura laughed, "You're just angry because we took your precious sword away."

Sashiko growled again, this time to focused her energy and turned into a white dog. She threw herself at the cars only to be flung back.

"That wont work." Kagura taunted once again. Sashiko turned back to her normal form.

"I'm not giving up," She hissed, _"Lodowe szpady."_ The Ice hit the bars and deflected. Another growl was emitted from Sashiko. How did they know what to use to stop her from attacking? She didn't use her Miko powers or Ice powers when fighting with Kagura last time.

"Confused?" Kagura asked, smirking that annoying smirk Sashiko now hates. At least, Kanna doesn't talk.

"Sorry Sashiko," Came a quiet voice, "You and your brother are just too much of a threat in stopping Naraku, so instead we stopped you." A stunning young woman walked into the room. She had waist length light blue hair and bright green eyes. She stood at about 6 feet tall. She was not a demon but she was definitely not human.

"Who are you!" Sashiko asked, annoyed. She had never seen this woman before, "And what are you?"

"I am a demi-goddess, but I'm also a miko. You might know me better in this form." A bright light engulfed her and standing in her place was Lady Kura. She flashed back to her other form, "Demi-goddess' don't age, Sashiko. You should know that."

"How could you?"

"Quite easily." She said before approaching the cage, "All I had to do was tell Naraku where you were."

"How could a goddess side with the devil." Sashiko spat before turning her back on Kura.

Kura chuckled and began to walk away. She stopped, "Kagura, Kanna, The Dragon twins have been spotted in the area. They might try to rescue Sashiko."

"Why? How would they know Sashiko was here?"

"The dragon clan is very strong. Though the Dog Demon's and the Dragon Demon's are not very close allies, the dragon clan will do anything to stop Naraku after he destroyed most of them. The dragon twins, Wojna and Onyx, are not something we would want to deal with right now. They will rescue Sashiko just because of the fact she is being held by Naraku."

"I see," Kanna whispered. Kagura nodded. Lady Kura walked out of the room and towards Naraku's.

"She was the one who shot the arrow," Sashiko realized.

"Of course." Kagura said going back to taunting her.

Sashiko growled. This was really getting old…

She quickly turned back into her Dog form so she would have to talk to the two anymore. Instead she laid down in the corner of the cell to plan and hope. Hope her father and Tosan would come soon.

**-With the Dragon Twins-**

"We will stop here." Said a young female with uneven layered Red, White and Black hair. She wore a Black Kimono with a red serpent going all the way around her body. Her scary Black eyes with Red pupils stared at the other with her.

"Yes, Wojna, We will wait till she comes to us." The other female was the same age with long Dark Blood red hair that had some brushed over her right eye. The only eye you could see was Neon Green in color. She was a simple Black and Orange Kimono.

"Are you sure she will come, Onyx," Wojna, which means war in Magia, asked. Her sister nodded.

"I saw it." Onyx replied. Wojna sighed.

"It has begun."


	10. Pyscho companions

Ok I added some odd comedy into the next few chapters because the Dragon Twins are comic relief, they are amusing

Chapter 10 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 10: Psycho companions

"I found nothing." Kaze said as she met up with the rest of the group in the middle of the forest.

"Koichi, what did you find?" Inuyasha asked his remaining child quietly.

"_Nic_," (Nothing) He replied growling, "The trees do not wish to help us. They refuse to show me what they saw."

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. I can't talk to them. I think they're afraid. They refuse to show me the way." He sounded frustrated.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. Sadness flowed off him in waves. Sesshomaru approached him, lifting his chin up, he looked at Inuyasha's eyes.

"I told you we will find her." Inuyasha nodded unconvinced.

"It'd be easier if Lady Chikyu was here." Koichi mumbled, "We don't even know where to look."

"We'll ask around," Kagome said, "Somebody has had to see something."

"What I find odd is that Lady Kura disappeared right before such a crucial time." Sango muttered.

"I found that odd as well," Kori replied looking out into the forest. The sun was beginning to set again. Sashiko was taken last night.

"Nobody slept last night, we should try to sleep." Kaze announced as everyone walked slowly back to the village.

Nobody spoke they all just went into their rooms, to be alone with their own thoughts. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha to his room. They both changed and Inuyasha went to stand by the window. Sesshomaru walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I want her back, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"I know you do, Inuyasha."

"I want her back here, safe. I want her back in Magia, back in this home, and back to me." Inuyasha's voice nearly cracked with emotion, "I want our family whole again."

"And it will be. Look at me Inuyasha, do you honestly think I'd let something happen to my family now that I've found you." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru silently. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Inuyasha softly. He pulled away and looked at his mate, "Come, we should sleep." Grabbing Inuyasha's hand he led him to the bed, and both fell asleep curled up in each other's arms.

Koichi sat in his room, looking out the window. "Sashiko…" He whispered, "Where are you? You're suppose to be the strong one, why aren't you here to comfort me?" He looked at the empty bed beside him. Sashiko and him have always been together. In their 10 years of life, they have never been apart, and it scared Koichi not having her now. Koichi laid down and stared at the ceiling. "_być bezpieczny, Maly Siostra, być bezpieczny_." (Be safe, little sister, be safe.)

**-With the dragon twins-**

"It's midnight!" Onyx announced in an attempt to wake Wojna up.

"If you do not shut up I will slice off your tongue." Wojna groaned as she jumped out of the tree, "Come on then. Its more fun to raid Naraku's hide out at night anyways."

Wojna took off, Onyx right on her trail. They raced through the forest weaving in and out of trees, moving faster than normal demons, faster than the human eye could follow.

"Faster, Faster, Faster, Faster…"

"Be silent, Onyx." Onyx rolled her eyes and mouthed the words instead. Wojna stopped suddenly. Onyx froze right behind her.

"Pretty."

"Come on." Wojna said as she started to scale the wall of an old, supposedly vacant, castle. Onyx laughed.

"My favorite part," She jumped at the wall and began running up it. Stopping to look in a window she saw Naraku sitting in an empty room in front of a fire. Onyx waved at him. Wojna pulled Onyx away and glared at her. Onyx shrugged and continued up the wall.

"Do you think Naraku knows we're here?" Onyx asked. The wall to her left was blasted away.

"He does now." Wojna announced, "Move! _Ruch szybszy_!" She yelled. She jumped into the shattered wall, Onyx right behind her.

"Find the girl, I'm going to play with Kura for awhile." Onyx nodded and took off towards the cells, where she felt Miko energy. Wojna turned to see Kura and Naraku standing there.

"_Dobrze, Dobrze, Dobrze_, If it isn't Naraku, and my dear cousin, Kura." She barely managed to dodge the attacked that was thrown at her.

Onyx ran down the hall speaking in a singsong voice, "Not that door, Not that door, Not that door, That door!" She muttered as she opened it and was thrown against the wall by Kagura.

"Hiya bitch!" Onyx said before chucking Kagura into Kanna, knocking them both out, "And they're suppose to be the guards. Pssshhfff." Onyx looked around, "Where's the key?" She itched the side of her head.

"Come here, Key, Come here." She whispered so not to alert the demon unconscious in the cell, who was now back in humanoid form "Stupid shit key won't come out of its freakin hiding place." A sudden noise alerted her that it was time to go.

"Screw it." She shot a red blast out of her hand, destroying the wall and a small chunk of the cell. Jumping through the hole, Onyx fell down towards the ground, looking to the left she could see a bloody Wojna.

Both landed on the ground and took off running. After they got a few miles away they stopped and settled down. "Sashiko will probably head this way. We should intercept her here." Onyx announced.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes."

"Was Father right?"

"Father was never wrong, but she was a young girl…The two are almost too young to be the destroyer of Naraku.'

Wojna nodded, "I see."

"We will have faith in father's word."

"He _was_right about cousin Kura's betrayal to Magia. How dare she deceive the village our father and uncle created all those years ago."

"Stupid demi-goddess was just too full of herself."

"Though I agree with you, we mustn't speak ill of our dear cousin Ms. Bitch."

Onyx rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine."

**-With Sashiko-**

Sashiko woke up to a bang outside her cell. Looking around groggily, she noticed a hole. 'Perfect.' Stumbling to her feet, she approached the hole and made it bigger.

"_Lodowe szpady_" She whispered and the shards attacked the hole. Jumping through the hole and out the wall, Sashiko freefell a few stories down. Transforming into her Inu form she stumbled into the forest and ran as fast as she could while feeling nauseous.

She made it into a clearing just as the sun was rising. She stopped when she heard voices in the trees. She growled low in her throat before turning back into her other form so she could use her sword.

"See, I told you she would come," Onyx stated staring coldly at Wojna from her tree branch.

Wojna stared right back, "Yes, but you're also the one who said gremlins live under your cot."

"They do!"

"Onyx imp demons are not nor will they ever be gremlins."

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't mean I believe you."

"Who are you people?" Sashiko finally shouted interrupting the argument. Both girls jumped out of their trees.

"Pardon my sisters manners." Wojna started looking at Sashiko.

"My manners? What about yours!"

"Like I said," she stopped to glare at Onyx, "I am Wojna and this is my annoying sister, Onyx. We are the last of the dragon demon clan, the dragon twins. We've been waiting for you."

"Well if that just doesn't sound stalkerish." Onyx mumbled.

"If anybody knows anything about stalking, it's you."

"Hey! that was that one time." Wojna glares, "Ok ok twice sheesh. You have to admit that rabbit demon was hot."

"You spitted him over a fire."

"Yes, hence the word hot."

"You could stop arguing and tell me how to get home." Sashiko intervened, "You are here to help me, correct?"

"Yeah, Fine," They announced together. They began to gracefully walk through the forest. Well, graceful until Onyx tripped over a log.

"Oh yeah, that was hard to miss."

"Shut up."

"Never."

Sashiko gritted her teeth in annoyance. If she has to spend the whole day with these two freaks she would go insane.

"Lets sing a song to pass the time." Onyx announced after five minutes of silence. Talk about mood swings.

"Lets not." Sashiko replied.

"Yeah, the only two songs Onyx knows are not something you want to hear."

"Why?" Sashiko asked curiously, she couldn't help herself. The two were weird but she couldn't help but think they were really old, especially if they were the last of the Dragon demons.

"No reason."

"Brr…its cold in here Lord Sesshomaru must be somewhere near, I said-"

"Enough Onyx." Wojna snapped when she noticed Sashiko's eyes start to bleed red.

"Should I sing the other song?"

"No!"

Onyx found herself on the ground before she could reply. A pissed off Sashiko loamed over here, poison forming around her claws.

"Do not insult my Tosan, you scaly vermin."

"What's a vermin?" Onyx asked. Wojna shook her head and Onyx stopped talking. Grasping Sashiko's arm Wojna managed to get her off the annoying one. As soon as Onyx was up she started to sing the other song, "The wheels on the cart go round and round-" She was stopped again when she was pushed forcefully into a tree. Sashiko and Wojna continued walking.

"Hey wait for me!" Onyx growled catching up.

"Can we leave her? Or at least gag her." Sashiko asked glaring.

"No."

"Bitch."

"No, you, my female dog demon friend, are a bitch. Onyx and I are annoying, scary, and scaly dragon demons."

Sashiko simply hmphed and continued walking. Shrugging Onyx and Wojna followed.

"How long until we reach Magia?" Sashiko asked.

"Oh about four days."

Sashiko stared at Wojna and then at Onyx. This was going to be a long four days.

* * *

Definitions:

Ruch szybszy: Move faster

Dobzre: well


	11. Welcome home

Chapter 11 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 11: Welcome home

'Two days…Two days….TWO FREAKING DAYS WITH THESE ANNOYING DRAGONS!' Sashiko thought as she watched the two girls argue again. The argument was the most ridiculous yet.

"Its light blue!" Onyx yelled.

"Onyx, my dear color-blind sister, its white." Wojna replied simply.

"I still say its light blue." Onyx argued back.

"Well, why don't we ask the source of this argument." Wojna decided.

"Fine," Onyx shot back, "Sashiko…What color's your hair?"

Sashiko's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Why oh why was she stuck with them. Out of all the demon's in the world….she gets the two idiots.

"My hair color is not important." Sashiko all but hissed at them.

"Its light blue." Onyx decided.

"Shut up Onyx!….My god stop it, you are annoying...Besides its white." Wojna stated before running ahead.

"Damn it she always does that!" Onyx whined.

"Are you whining?" Sashiko asked astonished.

"No."

"You were whining."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were you were…Oh shit! I'm turning into you two." Sashiko groaned.

"We win!" Onyx laughed as they caught up with Wojna. Wojna shook her head. Sashiko looked around for a rock she could smash her head against.

"Hey Sashiko." Wojna said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Sashiko growled very annoyed.

"You never told us what color your hair was?" Onyx replied.

Sashiko's eye actually twitched, "Its white, okay, its white. Now shut up before I decided you're not worth the effort and kill you myself."

"See I told you!" Wojna teased, ignoring the threat.

"Shit." Onyx said quietly, "No fair."

Sashiko rolled her eyes, "Can you two stop it!"

"Fine," Wojna announced, "Oh and for what I was going to tell you before. The Magia mountain is up ahead."

"What?" Sashiko screeched looking ahead. Of course since she could actually see Magia she couldn't see the mountain itself, "I thought you said 4 days." Sashiko asked suspiciously, "Not that I'm complaining."

Wojna shrugged, "I lied." Sashiko's eyes narrowed.

"Is it just me or is she always pissed," Onyx asked.

"She's always pissed," was the answer.

"I hate you." Sashiko stated stomping towards the village direction.

"Yep she's pissed." Onyx muttered.

"Come Onyx we will be back in Magia within an hour. Its been years."

**-Magia-**

Sesshomaru growled lightly as he looked over at Inuyasha, who was sitting under a tree. They were reduced to waiting for Naraku's next attack. For two days now Inuyasha has been moping, almost lifeless. It was seriously pissing Sesshomaru off.

"Let him be, Sesshomaru. He lost his daughter." Kagome soothed.

"So did I. If we have any chance of getting her returned we need Inuyasha's fiery spirit. Not this moping sad…not to mention pathetic Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled once again.

The others didn't comment. Koichi nodded his head in agreement with Sesshomaru. His dad's behavior is less than noble. It was down right…now how would Sashiko put it…human.

With another look at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru stood up, disgusted. He walked over to Inuyasha. He stood before him silently. Inuyasha finally looked up.

"Get up, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded. He almost flinched when Inuyasha complied without a fight.

"Stop moping around, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled.

"I wasn't there to save her." He muttered, "I'm pathetic." He closed his eyes in self-pity. His eyes widened when he felt a sting against his cheek. He stared at Sesshomaru surprised. Sesshomaru slapped him, his mate had slapped him!

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled angry.

"That was to make you snap out of it. Sashiko is gone right now true but you still have Koichi to take care of. Furthermore you will never find our child moping around feeling sorry for yourself. I'm disgusted to call you my mate." Sesshomaru spat.

Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru withdrawing his sword as he did so. Sesshomaru was already prepared. Swords clashed as the Inu's stared each other down. The rest of the group watched with worry. Koichi just smirked. It was a completely demon thing. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would only react the heat of a fight.

"If I'm so disgusting then why did you come back!" Inuyasha yelled, sheathing is sword in order to use his claws.

"Because I love you." Sesshomaru confessed avoiding Inuyasha's attacking, launching one of his own.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way of Sesshomaru's poison whip, "If you love me so much then why are you trying to kill me." He managed to dig his claws into Sesshomaru's back.

He staggered a couple of steps regaining his balance. He turned around and clipped Inuyasha in the shoulder in with his own claws, "I'm not trying to kill you. I told you. You need to snap out of your pity fest and join the real world. Sitting here won't find Sashiko."

"Neither will fighting each other," Inuyasha shot back.

"Well its better than watering the nearby plants with tears."

Koichi and the rest listened and watched them fight back and forth. It was actually kind of interesting. Inuyasha was getting his old spirit back.

"What are they doing?" Someone asked.

"Fighting," Rin replied.

"Why?" The voice asked again.

"Because Inuyasha's been moping since Sashiko disappeared and Sesshomaru's trying to snap him out of it." Shippo answered not looking at the person who was standing behind him.

"Ok…"

"Shut up, Sashiko we're trying to watch-" Koichi growled. His eyes widened as he turned around to come face to face with his twin sister, "Sashiko!" he screamed, hugging the life out of her.

The dragon twins stayed in the forest.

"They're bright," Onyx mumbled.

"Shhh…"

Everyone else in the group turned and stared at the young Inu twins. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped fight as well. It was a sight to see the two embracing, even Sashiko swallowed her pride and hugged Koichi tight.

Koichi let go of Sashiko, "Sorry." He whispered knowing Sashiko doesn't like to be held like that.

"I missed you so much!" Sashiko said hugging Koichi again. She looked up at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were staring at her shocked.

"Tosan, father!" Sashiko cried out running to them. Inuyasha held out his arms and Sashiko ran into them. They stood there for a moment, hugging. They pulled apart and Sashiko looked at Sesshomaru. He carefully kneeled down and hugged his daughter.\

"We missed you." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I'm glad." She whispered back.

"I love happy moments!" They stopped when they heard a voice.

"Who's there?" Sesshomaru growled, starting to pull Sashiko behind him. Nobody would take her away again.

"Don't worry," Sashiko muttered, "They're just annoying."

Wojna and Onyx walked out from the forest. Everyone stared at the dragon twins. What could they say, they looked quite creepy. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"That was beautiful, Sashiko." Onyx announced.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Meet Wojna and Onyx, the last of the dragon clan. Wojna, Onyx meet My fathers Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, My brother Koichi, sister Rin, fathers friends Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara."

"I can't believe she was able to say that all in one breath." Onyx whispered astonished to her sister.

"Shut up Onyx. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"How do you know them?" Inuyasha asked.

"They saved me from Naraku as I found out. They blew a hole in the wall so I could escape. We've been traveling together for 2 days now. I thought I was going to go insane."

"So you know where Naraku is?" Sango inquired, looking at the two sisters.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because we can always tell where someone related to us is. Our cousin travels in his company."

"Who's your cousin?" Rin questioned, they sort of looked like Kagura though she knew that most of Naraku's company was his detachments.

"Lady Kura," Sashiko spat, growling "She betrayed us!"

Everyone looked stunned by Sashiko's outburst. Never have they seen so much emotion from her. As well as the fact their leader tried to kill them. The dragon twins went quiet.

"We have to inform the village." Sesshomaru stated.

"Especially since this village is going to war." Onyx growled. Everyone, sadly, unwillingly agree.


	12. Kisho

First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to this chapter and all the chapters before-hand. I'm glad people have taken a liking to Onyx and Wojna. I need some comic relief to the story so I added them. I didn't want to put myself into the story but how the twins act is a reflection of how me and my friends act.

Chapter 12 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 12: Kisho

The last three days in the village of Magia have been a complete mess. The villagers had been shocked at Lady Kura's betrayal. Some left while others promised their allegiance to Inuyasha and the dragon twins. The ones that left either didn't want to go to war or just couldn't believe that the nice caring Kura had betrayed them.

"Caring my ass…" Onyx snorted as the last of the people who didn't want to be there left. Sashiko said they were trying to be polite for the real reason they left was because Onyx was scaring the shit of them. Oh yeah like Sashiko was any nicer. Well at least she looked less threatening.

"Onyx, are you muttering to yourself again?" Wojna asked as she approached her sister. Onyx turned slightly to look at her.

"I was just saying about how big of a bitch our dear cousin is." Onyx replied.

"If we wanted to go through ever little detail, we'd be here all week." She replied, "I mean we have years upon years to cover."

"Won't we be here all week anyways?" Onyx asked confused. Wojna sighed, she wasn't even going to comment. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Ok its decided!" Onyx suddenly shouted.

"What has been decided?" Wojna asked curiously.

"I want Lady Kura out of our gene pool! NOW!" Onyx growled, stomping her foot.

"Only you would say something like that." Sashiko grumbled coming up behind them. She, unfortunately, chose the wrong time to approach them.

"I know! I'm awesome."

"That's not the word I'd use…" Sashiko growled. While Onyx tried to figure out if she'd been insulted or not Wojna looked at Sashiko.

"The last of the villagers that didn't want to join us has left." She informed Sashiko.

"More people might have stayed if Onyx hadn't scared them so much."

**-Flashback-**

"Run!" Onyx yelled running throughout the village, "Run for your lives! My evil bitch cousin Kura is coming to kill you all!"

The rest of the group stood there, appalled and scared. This was not going to end well. She finally stopped when Sashiko tripped her and she smacked into a tree…

**-End flashback-**

"It took us three hours to explain what Onyx meant." Sashiko added. Wojna rolled her eyes at the memory. Stupid, Stupid gene that was passed down to them.

"Don't worry, Sashiko, Onyx will grow up one day. She's still…well not young but, honestly I've got nothing." Wojna announced. Sashiko looked at Wojna…she could be as immature as Onyx.

"Hey Wojna I found a rabbit!" Onyx called out, interrupting their conversation.

"Ohhhh a rabbit!" Wojna left Sashiko to go get the rabbit. Koichi walked up to Sashiko a moment later.

"What are they doing?" Koichi whispered standing beside Sashiko. Both wondered about the Dragon twin's sanity.

"I'm gonna get cha! I'm gonna get cha!" Wojna taunted approaching the rabbit. Onyx started to hum beside her before singing.

"One way or another I'm gonna get cha, I'm gonna get cha, get cha, get cha, get cha." Both sprinted after the rabbit as it hopped off. Sashiko and Koichi watched them for about thirty seconds before walking away, bored.

They walked back to the house and found their fathers sitting next to the house.

"Where are the dragon twins?" Inuyasha asked first.

"Rabbit chasing…"

The group has become use to their odd ways the same way Sashiko has. No matter how use to them you become…it was still creepy.

"Have you gotten any word from your friend in the mountains?" Sashiko inquired, changing topics to something less…insane.

"You mean Kouga? Yeah he'll be here any day now. He's bringing Ayame and their son." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha looked as surprised as he could get, "You mean that wolf actually managed to procreate?"

"Scary, isn't it?" Sesshomaru replied. After Inuyasha left them, the group had run into Kouga and Ayame, who was pregnant. Of course, Inuyasha left before he knew anything about it so this was all new to him.

"Inuyasha be nice!" Kagome scolded coming out the hut. Inuyasha frowned but listened to her, "Come on you two Sesshomaru. Kouga's a great help."

Kouga has been mated to Ayame before Inuyasha ever left the group. Apparently he had a 10 year old son…Ayame had been 4 months pregnant when Inuyasha left. Kagome informed him when he said something about asking Kouga for assistance knowing the wolf wanted vengeance from Naraku. What he didn't know was Sesshomaru had already sent a letter asking for assistance.

"So I'm guessing we're going to have to entertain his son." Sashiko asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, you will and you'll be nice about it." Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru was about to say something when the Dragon twins showed up.

"We're leaving for a few hours." Wojna informed, stopping a few feet away from them. Onyx grinned.

"What? Why?" Kagome wondered. As weird as they might be they were still nice to have around…they were very strong too.

"We believe Naraku has moved his hideout we want to see if its true or not. If it is…it will be harder for us to track him for Kura has hidden her energy that informs us where she is." Onyx explained for once being serious.

"I still cant believe she betrayed you guys. I mean she was nice when we first met her. She even gave Sesshomaru some advice." Kagome said out loud.

"Kura is a manipulative person. She pretended to be nice to get people to trust her, that way no one would believe what we told them about her betrayal. Therefore we loss valuable help. Advising Sesshomaru was only part of the act." Onyx explained, remembering how persuasive her cousin was when they were children. And how she betrayed them.

"Onyx is correct," Wojna announced, "She never could be trusted. We must go now. If we don't return in two days, assume the worse and what ever you do don't try to find us. It could be a trap. Believe nothing Kura tells you. If we are captured do not come to our aid, we can assist ourselves. Be safe and protect our fathers home town, the town he worked so hard to make successful."

"We shall meet again." Onyx added as they disappeared as if they were never just standing in front of them.

They stood there stunned for a few minutes. Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Sango and Kirara heard them even though they were in the hut.

"I don't know if I want to see them again." Sashiko mumbled. Everyone knew she was lying though. She had become attached to those psychos. Nobody called her out on it though.

Kaze, Kori and Chikyu walked up to them, "We're going to warn nearby villages." Kaze announced. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. That would be wise.

"Be careful." Inuyasha warned, before they left. The town was oddly silent. Sashiko and Koichi went to the remaining villagers houses to explain the situation about the dragon twins better. Everyone else was busy doing other things, leaving just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru near the hut.

Inuyasha leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest. He took a deep breathe before releasing it.

"What's wrong, mate?" Sesshomaru asked watching Inuyasha closely.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Inuyasha replied, closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly as Inuyasha rested against him. He loved having his mate back with him. It brought him a peace he never thought he'd know. He looked at the sky and noticed it looked like rain. Picking Inuyasha up carefully he brought him up to their room. As soon as he put him down on the futon Inuyasha woke up.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru knelt down and looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm right here."

Inuyasha tugged on Sesshomaru causing the older demon to lean down. Inuyasha leaned up a bit to successfully kiss him. Sesshomaru's reaction was immediate. Inuyasha fell back bringing Sesshomaru with him…

Sashiko walked into the house. She frowned when she didn't see her parents. She sniffed a sample of the air. Her eyes widened.

"Oh hell…" She mumbled, the smell of sex in the air, "I better not get anymore siblings." She growled walking out, grabbing Koichi as he was about to walk into the house.

"Stay out here…" She commanded.

"Why?"

"They want to be alone."

Koichi blinked a few times before he scrunched up his nose, "Ew…"

"Exactly. At least you didn't have to smell it."

"Lets take a few trips around the lake…maybe they'll be decent by then." Koichi suggested. Sashiko just nodded, shrugging. She's been trying to get her mask back up and has been failing. Rin's words kept coming back to her while she was traveling with the Dragon twins as well as the fact she thought she almost lost her family forever.

Later on that day, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fully clothed and the twins were back, not the dragon ones.

"Have fun." Sashiko asked approaching her fathers. Inuyasha blushed while Sesshomaru just smirked at her.

"Any new siblings in our near future." Koichi joked, not even being remotely serious.

"We'll know in the next twenty four hours won't we Sesshomaru." Inuyasha teased back. Sesshomaru nodded. Koichi had a look of sheer horror.

Sashiko rolled her eyes, "Father, sometimes you scare me. Stop being an idiot."

"I don't know you but I like you!" a voice announced behind her. She turned around to see a wolf demon with black hair and blue eyes. Behind him was a female wolf with brown-red hair and green eyes. One was dressed in Brown furs the other in White.

"Shut up, ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha hollered, glaring at Kouga.

"Great to see you again, Inuyasha." Ayame said stepping in front of Kouga, "Who's the girl? She looks like Sesshomaru…"

"This is mine and Sesshomaru's daughter. Her name is Sashiko." Inuyasha said before looking at Koichi, "And this is our son, Koichi. They're both 10."

Ayame smiled and Kouga just looked stunned, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Ayame, and this is my mate Kouga."

Both kids bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Kagome said you had a son." Inuyasha said, looking around.

"Oh yes," Ayame said before yelling, "Get over here!" A boy with Black hair pulled up in a ponytail walked over to Ayame. He looked exactly like a miniature Kouga except for the Green eyes.

"Do you have to yell?" he asked annoyed.

Kouga finally shook himself from his thoughts, "Behave." He growled to his son, whacking him in the back of the head.

"This," Kouga said looking at the boy, "is our son, Kisho." They did introductions, as soon as the others got there.

"Nice to meet you all finally." Kisho said, at last he was polite like his mother.

"You look so much like your father," Kagome commented.

"Poor kid," Inuyasha added.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome warned. Inuyasha just smirked, before getting serious again.

"Sashiko and Koichi will help you around the village." Inuyasha said. Sashiko glared at her father before she nodded and Koichi smiled.

"Thanks," Kouga said.

"No thank you for coming," Sango announced, "You are really help us out."

"No problem." He looked at Ayame, smiling. She smiled back lightly. You could tell they were in love.

"Sashiko, Koichi, show Kisho around. We adults would like to talk alone," Sesshomaru decided, looking at his children.

Sashiko growled, but complied, not sure if she liked Sesshomaru bossing her around like dad quite yet. As the three of them walked away, Kouga looked at the kids.

"Koichi seems like Inuyasha and Sashiko reminds me of Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha snorted, "She's worse than Sesshomaru." Was all he said. They walked into the hut to talk.

"So why are you so quiet?" Kisho asked, once they were alone. Sashiko glared but didn't answer. She didn't like knew people and really didn't want to talk to the wolf.

"Don't worry about her, Kisho. She just doesn't like people."

"Shut up, Koichi or I'll make you shut up" Sashiko snarled. Koichi didn't looked fazed at all and Kisho actually smirked.

"Oh is the little puppy scared of making new friends," He teased. Koichi shook his head. This was going to be bad and father was going to be angry with them. He just knew it.

Sashiko gave him a fixed stare, "Be silent, Fleabag or lose your tongue. I have enough freaks around here without needing you as well."

"The puppy's all bark but no bite." Kisho continued his teasing, ignoring her angry looks. Before he could comprehend what happened he found himself against a tree with burn marks on his chest guard.

"Do not taunt me again, that was a warning attack." Sashiko turned and walked away. Koichi looked at his sister and then back at Kisho.

"Don't worry about her she'll come around. She just doesn't like new people and she especially hates being taunted." Koichi explained helping Kisho up.

"I didn't mean to make her that pissed. In my pack we do that all the time." Kisho explained, biting his lip worried.

Koichi shrugged, "Don't worry frosty will come around…until then wanna play a game…"

"Sure."

**-With the adults-**

They had finished explaining about Naraku and such and were now catching up. Mostly Kouga and Inuyasha since the others have kept in touch meaning Sesshomaru who was traveling with the group has almost befriended him.

"Glad to see you found your child…err…children. I still can't believe Inuyasha's capable of having twins." Kouga chuckled.

"I'm just stronger than you I suppose." Inuyasha shot back good naturedly.

"Whatever you say."

Ayame looked outside, "Its getting late I hope the kids come back soon." She looked a little worried especially with Naraku around.

"Don't worry, Koichi and Sashiko know what they're doing." Sesshomaru said, calmly.

As soon as that was said Koichi and Kisho walked into the room. They headed towards the stairs.

"We're going to bed," Koichi said knowing that Kisho would be sleeping in their room. Sashiko would sleep in Kagome's. Since the others were staying Inuyasha had opened up the other guest rooms so everyone didn't have to share. Shippo shared a room with Rin and Jakken, Sango and Miroku shared one, and Kagome had her own room. Sometimes Kirara would either sleep with her or Shippo.

"Where's Sashiko? And what happened to Kisho's chest guard?" Inuyasha asked having a bad feeling he already knew. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought, he didn't want to have to punish Sashiko, she has been so good recently.

"I don't know where Sashi went, she got pissed, blasted a warning attack at Kisho for teasting her and left." Koichi shrugged as they continued walking up the stairs. Inuyasha let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"I apologize for my daughters behavior," Inuyasha said shaking his head, "She's never truly learned to control that temper of hers. She just can't take a joke."

"Don't worry about it," Ayame replied, "Kisho can be hot headed like Kouga sometimes." They both ignored Kouga's 'hey.'

Sesshomaru frowned, "She has been getting better though, She trying to be nicer. She's just not very trusting."

"Your kind words make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, Tosan." Sashiko walked into the room, She looked at Kouga and Ayame, "Tell your son to watch his tongue if he doesn't wish to lose it. Disrespect to me doesn't end well." Sashiko turned and left the room, heading for Kagome's.

Inuyasha looked tensed, he was trying to keep from jumping up and getting at his daughter. Sesshomaru just shook his head, putting a hand on his mates arm. Now was not the time.

Ayame laughed, "Good luck with that one." she stood up, "We have a busy day tomorrow we should all get some rest."

"Agreed," Miroku stated. They all went to their separate rooms.

**-The next morning-**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in their room. Sesshomaru looked at his mate, he slowly reached out a hand to touch him and Inuyasha flinched back before glaring at his mate.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remind me to never have sex with you again."


	13. preparing for war

Chapter 13 Redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 13: Preparing for war

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in their room. Sesshomaru looked at his mate, he slowly reached out a hand to touch him and Inuyasha flinched back before glaring at his mate.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Remind me to never have sex with you again." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in questioning. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face though.

"Every time I do I always end up pregnant!" Inuyasha growled, turning away to look out the window.

"And your blaming me for this?"

"Well Mr. Smart Ass, I can't get pregnant by myself."

"And?"

"How could you get me pregnant again!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry carrying my pup is so horrible." Sesshomaru hissed back, defensively. Sesshomaru was taken back, he never suspected Inuyasha to be this upset. For some reason, the outright rejection hurt him more than he could say, or was willing to say.

"What would you know, Sesshomaru? You didn't stick around long enough to find out how the last one went. Well, I'm with child again. Are you going to shrink your duties and disappear like before?" He sounded more hurt then angry now. Finally, he heard the other shoe drop. Sesshomaru reached his hand out to Inuyasha but Inuyasha wouldn't let him touch him. Sighing, he dropped his hand for the moment.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru soothed, "I'm not leaving again I promise." He, once again, reached his hand out and this time Inuyasha allowed himself to be hugged by his mate, "I made a mistake last time, I won't let it happen again."

Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed Inuyasha. Of course the innocence of the kiss didn't last long for the newly united mates, especially with how excited Sesshomaru was having a pup. Just when Sesshomaru had Inuyasha where he wanted him, begging and moaning for more, a knock was heard at their door.

Sashiko and Rin, who've been standing there long enough to figure out Inuyasha was pregnant, spoke from the other side of the door. Sesshomaru could hear Rin giggling.

"Tosan you can only impregnate father once every ten months." Sashiko called, as Rin giggled again. Inuyasha turned red, and Sesshomaru had no apparent reaction.

"You might as well come out and inform the rest of our odd bunch." Rin added, amused.

Sesshomaru walked to the door, opening it to look down at two semi-innocent faces. He turned to Inuyasha who had walked up beside him. Inuyasha looked down at the girls, shaking his head. He couldn't believe Rin got Sashiko to go along with eavesdropping and joking around like she did. Rin truly was magical.

"Sashiko, what did I teach you about eavesdropping?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bring a friend to blame?" Sashiko replied sweetly. The true smile on her face shocked both of her parents.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru said, recovering first.

Sashiko shrugged, "I tried."

Rin giggled a final time as she walked away from the door, Sashiko with her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, noting never to leave those two alone together. Oh the horror they could cause. They walked down the stairs and looked at everyone who was present. Which included Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ayame, and Kouga.

"Where's Koichi, and Kisho? And Rin and Sashiko on second thought?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Well Rin and Sashiko ran out saying something about pissed parents." Kouga answered, "Koichi left with Kisho to show him something in the village."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down at the table. Sesshomaru sat between him and Kouga. Kouga took a few careful sniffs of the air.

"You smell different, Mutt." Kouga announced.

"How observant, Its because I'm pregnant, flea bag." Kouga was silent for a moment before he broke out laughing. Everyone else was stun speechless.

"That's great!" Kouga wheezed out between laughs, "The great Inuyasha allowed himself to be subservient and screwed. That's rich!" Ayame rolled her eyes and whacked Kouga on the head.

"Behave." she growled, "You're like a two year old."

"Seriously Kouga, how else did you expect Inuyasha to have two of Sesshomaru's kids? Remember, Sashiko and Koichi?" Miroku questioned. Kouga shut up after he thought about it. Inuyasha gave Miroku a grateful smile.

"Congratulations Inuyasha!" Kagome announced getting up to hug him. Everyone else took turns congratulating the couple. Everyone was excited for them, the thought of Naraku looming left their mind for the moment.

**-Outside-**

"Koichi!" Rin called getting the attention of the two boys.

"What?" He asked approaching his sisters. Rin looked at Sashiko. It was more her news to tell. Well actually it was Inuyasha's news to tell but who cares.

"Rin and I were listening to Father and Tosan's discussion this morning" She started before Kisho interrupted.

"You mean you eavesdropped." He said smirking, "Wow Sashiko I didn't think you would stoop so low with how mighty you were acting yesterday."

"That does not concern you!" Sashiko hissed before looking back at Koichi, "He's pregnant." Koichi cursed.

"How are we going to fight Naraku with father incapacitated." Koichi growled. Unlike the adults the children didn't let that thought slip their mind for a second. Not after Sashiko was taken once already.

"I suppose he will have to stay out of the fighting," Kisho replied. Sashiko actually agreed with him.

Rin snickered at that, "Inuyasha is stubborn that's going to be one hell of an argument." Koichi and Sashiko nodded in agreement. They knew their father could be quite persistent when necessary.

"We can't attack Naraku anyways unless either he attacks first or the dragon twins return. Hopefully by that time the pup will be born." Koichi said.

"No hopefully by then he will be dead. The pup doesn't deserve to be born in any kind of danger." Sashiko added, already feeling protective of the unborn life her father now carried.

"I see you were informed," Sesshomaru announced coming over to them, Inuyasha right behind him.

"Of course, Rin can't keep secrets for long." Sashiko said, earning a glare from her sister. She blinked at her innocently.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked, needing to know his children's opinion.

"I think it was a stupid and dangerous move with Naraku still about. Since its already said and done, it's good to know I'm not stuck with only Sashiko for a sibling." Koichi decided. Sashiko growled. Inuyasha looked at Sashiko.

"I don't care." She stated. Inuyasha expected that coming. Sesshomaru frowned though at her next comment, "the only thing I'm worried about are the mood swings." He hadn't thought about that.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Shut up." He turned to return to the house. Sesshomaru looked at the kids.

"This is going to be a long nine months." Koichi announced, Sashiko, Rin, and Kisho agreeing. Sesshomaru looked ready to whimper.

**-Two months later-**

"Still no attack." Koichi said sitting outside the house.

"Still no sign of the twins." Sashiko replied back.

"Same old routine." Kisho finished, sitting next to Sashiko. Don't get me wrong he still annoys her but she deals with it by reminding him who's stronger. Sesshomaru walked out of the house and looked at the kids.

"Where's your father?" He asked.

"Throwing up in the bushes over there," Sashiko responded, pointing behind her. Sesshomaru nodded and left to find and comfort his morning sick mate.

"Poor father." Koichi muttered.

"Its his own damn fault," Sashiko retorted. Kisho wisely stayed out of it. Inuyasha appeared moments later and returned to the house grumbling about morning sickness.

"Don't tell me he's going back to bed!" Sashiko groaned. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"He's in the first trimester of pregnancy. He'll be tired for awhile." Sesshomaru explained to the kids, before turning to Sashiko"You just wait, Sashiko, this will be you one day."

He walked inside to help him mate with anything he needed.

"I've never seen a person take so many naps." Koichi said shaking his head.

"That will never be me," Sashiko replied, fuming, "I outright refuse to ever have a child."

"Are you sure, Sashiko because-" She interrupted whatever Kisho was going to say.

"I'm going to go see Lady Kori." Sashiko announced, sick of all the baby talk, "I'll be back later." She walked away from the two boys.

"Damn she didn't let me finish."Kisho commented, "Have you noticed she's been busy with Kori a lot lately."

"She's preparing I think." Was Koichi's reply, "Preparing for the battle ahead, you know."

"Sashiko you're getting sloppy!" Kori called from across the field. They've been battling and training for 3 hours now and the sun was right above signaling noon.

Sashiko stood up straight and stretched. Before she could react a blast came at her and landed a few inches away from her. She instantly went down into a defensive stance.\

"You're getting slower, Sashiko. You should have known I was there before I blasted you. I was within scent range after all." The voice taunted.

"That's not funny, Wojna. This is a time of war." Wojna and Onyx walked out of the forest and smiled at Sashiko. They looked almost tired.

"Are you two, ok?" Kori asked also noticing the fatigued demons.

"We're fine." Onyx answered, evasively.

"Sashiko, will you please round up your family. We must tell them what we've found in the last two months." Wojna mumbled sitting down in the grass. Onyx joined her.

A few minutes later, everyone was present. The girls nodded towards Kouga, Ayame, and Kisho who they have just been introduced to.

Wojna stood up to address them, "I'm sorry it took us so long to return. Naraku has hidden himself well. We found him two weeks ago but we could not get a close look at his hideout. He's taking extra precautions this time."

Standing as well Onyx spook, "He's raising an army, We have no clue when he's going to attack so everyone be on guard. It could be next week or next year."

"We should attack him!" Kouga shouted.

"That would be suicide." Wojna shot back, annoyed.

"We're better off not with a sneak attack. For he will be able to counter it better than the attack would be. It would be futile. We need to train, and think tactics to win. He is to the north of us," Onyx explained.

"That is all." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the kids approached the dragon twins.

"Its great to have you back." Inuyasha said warmly.

"Is that you talking or the hormones?" Wojna asked, curiously, smirking.

"How did you know I was pregnant? Are you calling me fat?" Inuyasha looked appalled.

"Definitely the hormones."

"Inuyasha's pregnant?" Onyx yelled, "How is that possible?"

"Onyx, remember the story of the birds and the bees…as well as the bee's and the bee's." Onyx nodded, "There you go."

"Isn't Sesshomaru a girl? I mean he is pretty feminine looking." Sesshomaru glared at Onyx growling angrily. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, kidding. I was kidding." Onyx mumbled quietly. Sesshomaru continued to glare, "Ok… I'm going to leave now and rest." She started to leave when she ran into Jakken.

"Gremlin!" She screamed, "See Sashiko, Wojna I told you they were real!"

"That's an imp!" Wojna replied, patiently.

"Sure it is." Onyx said walking around him, muttering something about evil gremlins and make up wearing cross dressers. Wojna shook her head. She was really tired.

They all returned to the house. There Wojna went more in detail about the trip, and why they were both tired. It was nearly dusk when the hawk appeared, a note attached to its leg.

Wojna stood up and retrieved the not before the hawk took off again. She unraveled it, quickly.

"What does it say?" Sashiko asked.

"We have four months. Before Naraku attacks at daybreak. Four months to prepare for death…"


	14. Remember me thats all i ask

Chapter 14 redone 8/6/09

* * *

**Chapter 14: Remember me that's all I ask.**

**-4 months later-**

Everyone was on edge. Any day now Naraku could attack and with Inuyasha in his second Trimester, 6th month, of pregnancy, it would be very dangerous. It was rare Sesshomaru was away from him mate. Much to Inuyasha's annoyance, not being there for the first pregnancy, Sesshomaru was being a bit extreme.

"Ok," Wojna announced, talking to Inuyasha, "Now you're fat."

Onyx patted Wojna on the head, "Wojna is getting bitchier and…" She ran over to Inuyasha, poking his belly, "Inuyasha's getting larger!" (1)

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha growled, pinning his ears back in annoyance. Onyx moved away so not to get hit.

"Moody much?" Onyx asked, running out the door. Since everyone was on edge the sisters have gotten even more annoying, if that's even possible.

"I am not moody," Inuyasha grumbled, gingerly sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"Ohhh," He whimpered, "Where's Sesshomaru, I need some back support." Wojna rolled her eyes. Twenty minutes ago, he had been bitching Sesshomaru wouldn't leave him alone now he wanted him.

"Now you see why I never had children," She muttered, her voice off as she said it. Inuyasha gave her an odd look not sure if he believed her.

"I thought it was because of your creepy and childish behavior. As well as you tend to eat anything that shows slight interest in you." Inuyasha wondered out loud, the hormones getting the best of him anyways.

"Shut up."

"Now whose moody?" Inuyasha teased. Wojna groaned.

"Why, oh, why did I tell Sesshomaru I'd watch you while he went out for a bit to talk to the villagers? You're a major pain in the ass."

"Having fun?" An amused voice came from the door.

"Good you're here, you take care of your mate, I'm out of here." Wojna announced quickly, as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the wired up girl. She walked past Sesshomaru, out the door muttering.

"_Dobrego za nic, pies-Chlopiec."_

"What did she say?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha who was chuckling. Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha so he was leaning against Sesshomaru's chest for support. Inuyasha moaned his appreciation.

"That's better," Inuyasha commented, "Wojna called me a good-for-nothing dog boy. I was annoying her apparently." Sesshomaru chuckled. In all reality besides the back pains Inuyasha can get around just fine. He's not complete stuck to the bed yet. Sesshomaru laid his hands over the soft curve of Inuyasha's belly feeling the pup inside. It warmed him in a way he never thought possible.

"Hey Wojna!" Koichi yelled spotting the girl heading towards them, "Finally off sitting duty?"

"Very funny, Koichi. Now I see why you guys ran out of the house so quickly. I spent the my whole morning and part of the afternoon with the pregnant whiner." Wojna replied. Koichi shrugged and continued to spar with Kisho. Sashiko was with the three Element Masters. Nobody, but the dragon twins, knew what they were doing.

Onyx fell to her knees suddenly. Everyone looked at her worried except Wojna who just closed her eyes. Onyx seemed to be gasping for breathe, holding one hand over her heart. Her neon green eyes wide, though you could only see one, the other was still covered by her hair.

"What did you see?" Wojna asked, once Onyx regained her composure. (2) Her black and red eyes bore down on Onyx's as if she was trying to look into her soul.

She looked at the children, "I saw nothing." She stated, in a dead pan voice. The boys just looked confused. Wojna understood, whatever she saw, it was awful.

"What's going on?" Kori asked, walking over to the group with Sashiko. Sashiko's eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Nothing much, just sparing and talking." Kisho answered

"How your father today, Koichi?" Kori asked politely.

"Fine, just some back pain. He's excited, the pup's moving now." A light smile played on Koichi's face, "Tosan was so happy to feel the baby. This is a whole new experience for him." The others nodded. Wojna looked up a frowned, a familiar hawk was flying towards them.

"Onyx…" Sashiko called out also seeing it.

"What?"

"Once I get the note, barbecue that thing." Onyx looked up and nodded. The hawk landed on a nearby stump and Sashiko grabbed the note. Just as the hawk took off, Onyx took a deep breathe and fire blasted out of her mouth, hitting the bird straight on.

"Nice aim!" Wojna commented, grabbing the note from Sashiko. Onyx walked over to the barbecued bird and picked off a piece. She, immediately, spat it out.

"Tastes like evil." Was her reasoning. Wojna rolled her eyes. Sashiko glared at Wojna for taking the note from her.

"Come," Kori said looking at Wojna, her ice-blue eyes flashed in warning, "We will read the note out loud at the house."

Onyx snorted. Wojna and her already knew what it said. Don't ask how for they won't tell you. Wojna waited until Kori, Chikyu, Kaze, Koichi, Sashiko, and Kisho were all inside with the other adults before unfolding the note.

"We meet at dawn." She read, plainly.

"That's a shitty note." Onyx commented, "What a waste of paper!" Nobody spoke, Onyx looked down, saddened she didn't make anyone annoyed or anything.

"So we only have a few hours to fully prepare," Inuyasha decided.

"What do you mean 'we'" Sesshomaru asked, "You are not fighting Inuyasha."

"I can still help!"

"I want you to stay out of this completely."

"This is my home, it has been my home for 10 years. I won't give up on it, I will help even if I don't fight." Everyone walked out to give the feuding lovers some space.

"Told you that would be one hell of an argument." Rin gloated, laughing slightly. They shook their head before everyone went their separate way until nightfall.

"Get some sleep." Onyx stated that night, "Tomorrow is going to a shitty day."

Inside one of the rooms laid Kisho, Koichi, and Sashiko. Sashiko, about a month ago, decided that Kisho wasn't so bad and could stand sleeping in the same room as him. Plus she didn't like being away from Koichi for so long.

"Hey Koichi, Sashiko," Kisho whispered that night, "Are you scared?"

"I'm afraid of what will happen if we lose, yes," Sashiko answered.

"I'm just afraid." Koichi replied honestly.

"Same here….I don't want to die."

"Hey…" Koichi said next, "If….If I die…don't cry or mourn for me ok? Just bury me in Magia. That's all I ask."

"If I die, Koichi. Be sad but don't let it consume you. Bury me by the lake. Live your life out but don't forget me, ok?" There was a grave silence as Sashiko spoke.

"If I die, kill them all ok?" Kisho laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Both groaned. Hey it worked, sort of.

"Promise!" All three said.

"None of us will die though." Koichi sounded sure of himself.

"We'll be fine." Sashiko agreed.

"We will win!"

Hours later Sashiko found herself unable to sleep. No longer able to keep tossing and turning she got up and went outside. She just wanted to sit outside by the door and was surprised to find Sesshomaru already sitting here.

"You could not sleep either, Tosan?" she asked quietly settling down next to him.

"No I suppose not. I worry about your father. He shouldn't be anywhere near a battle right now." He replied, looking out into the darkness.

Sashiko smirked, "that's not the only reason you're worried, don't deny it, you're nervous."

"Smart you are, overly observant. Yes, I regret never being there when you and Koichi were growing up but I don't know to take care of a small pup. I know nothing of interacting with them. I'm going to be horrible I just know it."

Sashiko smiled, dropping her mask completely, "Tosan, you will be a fine father. You are to Koichi and me. You will love this pup and that's all that matters." she stood up and hugged him, "Father will help you, this child will have both you to raise it plus two older siblings, its going to be spoiled and brought up right."

She let go of him and turned to head inside passing her Father on the way. She smiled and gave him a quick hug before continuing upstairs.

Inuyasha walked out to sit by his mate, "Restless, Sesshomaru? I was afraid you had run off again so I thought I check on you." He joked. Growling playfully, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and set him on his lap. Gently rubbing his mates stomach, he kissed Inuyasha softly.

"Tomorrow we will kill Naraku and this child will be raised in a peace time with no worries. It will have both of its parents and two wonderful siblings. I do hope you'll think about returning to the palace with me after you give birth. It will be wonderful for the pup."

"I think I'd like that." Inuyasha replied, capturing his mates lips for another kiss. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha groaned softly.

**-The next morning minutes before day break-**

Everyone stood near the edge of Magia, prepared. With the normal group, plus various Miko's, Demons, Witches and others. Inuyasha was in the far side of the village, hiding. He got everything planned out before leaving to please his mate.

Sesshomaru stood with Toukijin ready in his hand, Koichi had Tetsusaiga transformed, and Sashiko stood prepared with Trucizna. Kouga, Ayame, and Kisho all had Katana's drawn. Sango stood with Hiraikotsu, in her Taijiya uniform. Miroku stood back with his Shakujo (his staff) with Kagome next to him, bow and arrows ready. Rin had stayed behind with Inuyasha and Jakken as protection having Tensaiga with her. Shippo stayed next to Kisho, ready for anything. Kaze was to the left of the huge group, Kori in the middle, and Chikyu to the right, spread evenly for attacks. The dragon Twins were walking all over, not use to standing still.

The sun rose and everything was still silent. Nobody made a sound, nobody moved.

"They're coming," Chikyu called, "The tree's are on edge."

"Dance of Blades!" A voice rang from the forest. Koichi and Sashiko jumped back as the attack would have hit them. She nodded to Koichi.

Koichi drew back Tetsusaiga yelling, "Kaze no Kizu!" He took out a chunk of the forest, revealing the vast army.

"Oh shit!" On of the demon's stated staring at Naraku's army. Naraku appeared behind his followers.

"So nice to see you all. Come to face your demise?"

"More like we've come to witness yours!" Koichi yelled, growling angrily. The enemy's army charged. The hissing of blades being crossed, claws scraping away at flesh, and sickening bone cracks from punches flooded everyone's ears.

"Huragan lodu" Kori yelled attacking the oncoming swarm. Kagura jumped down not far from Kaze.

"Dance of blades!" She attacked Kaze.

"I am the master of wind!" Kaze yelled, "_Wielki Wiatr_." A huge wind knocked out Kagura's attack.

From the other side, Chikyu helped find the swarm, "_Morderca Drzewo_." A dozen of vines appeared and sliced straight through some demons.

Kouga and his family cut down demon after demon before one got Kouga in the shoulder. He dropped his sword and grabbed his right shoulder. A demon came out behind him, Kouga tried to dodge and got hit in the other shoulder. Onyx appeared and grabbed Kouga and took him to safety.

A few demon's came near them, Onyx took a deep breath and spewed blistering fire at them. She missed one and was saved by Kagome firing a purified arrow.

"Kagome, behind you!" But the warning from Shippo was too late a demon got her over the head and knocked her unconscious.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled, killing the demon. He picked Kagome up and put her by Kouga, out of harms way. Sango's Hiraikotsu flew above them getting any demon's that flew.

Causalities on both sides took their toll on the battle. Naraku was running people through with his tentacles. Sashiko and Koichi cut through more and more of them, but they just didn't seem to end.

"_oczyszczanie lodu Huragan_ " Sashiko yelled. A blast of icy wind shot from her with miko energy flowing through it, killing all the tentacles near them. Koichi had jumped back near Sashiko to avoid the attack.

"Amazing," Was all he said. Another wave of attacks came at them leaving him unable to say more.

Kanna jumped down in front of Wojna and Onyx. They both looked in the mirror. If Kanna could show emotions she would be surprised that they didn't get their souls sucked up.

"Confused?" Onyx asked, almost taunting her.

"We have no souls for you to steal." Wojna explained running towards her.

"Dragon claws!" Wojna yelled, breaking the mirror.

"_Trucizna Śmierć_ !" Onyx screamed red poison seeping out of her claws, getting Kanna in the chest. Kanna screamed as she fell to the ground, dead. They both look at each other, shrugging.

Sesshomaru cut down useless demons as he looked for his children. He turned and found them. He found them just in time to see Sashiko gutted through by a tentacle. Koichi turned to her before she yelled for him to keep going. Sesshomaru appeared beside her and she stood up. It missed all vital organs.

"I'm fine," She stated weakly. Sesshomaru couldn't reply they were bombarded with tentacles. Sashiko looked around at the bloody mess that was her home. Her friends and family bloody from the war.

"Tosan! Koichi! Power up your swords." Sashiko yelled she glanced to see her father standing there, though he was suppose to be in a safe area. She briefly wondered where Rin and Jakken were.

Both of them appeared beside her, and Inuyasha walked forward. Sesshomaru growled angrily but didn't comment. Now was not the time.

"Both Father and Tosan use your swords to release your strongest attack." Sashiko demanded as she whispered to Koichi. Both parents launched an attack at Naraku hitting him straight on. Naraku tried to launch his own attack, their fathers swords only injured him slightly.

"Now!" Sashiko yelled along with Koichi.

"Bakuryuuha" He yelled using Naraku's attack against him.

"Purify light!"

Both swords pulsed as they launched the attack, hitting Naraku. They had to find the shards before Naraku used them to regenerate. Wojna and Onyx ran forward and started to randomly grab jewels. Apparently they could see them. After collecting them all everyone knew…Naraku was finally dead.

"Its not over yet…" Kura said walking out of the woods.

"You guess take care of the other Demon's, Onyx and I will get Kura." Wojna growled going after her cousin. Onyx followed swiftly behind.

They started to help their comrades finish off the remaining army. Sashiko moved to attack. Her eyes widened, Inuyasha turned to her for he was leaving again.

"Sashiko?" Inuyasha questioned, noticing her look. Her complexion went so pale she looked almost dead. Inuyasha could have sworn his heart stopped. Blood started to trickle out of the corners of her mouth, as she fell to her knees. Behind her stood Kohaku, the mind control over him did not end with immediately with Naraku's life. His sickle was embedded deep in Sashiko's back, along with her stomach wound, there was very little that could be done.

"Sashiko!" Behind Inuyasha, Koichi screamed for his fallen sister. He ran and fell next to his sisters slain body. He gathered her up in his arms. Behind him Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and was holding him back. Koichi grabbed the sickle used to kill her and threw it back at Kohaku with such force it gutted him.

"Don't….forget….promise…" Sashiko managed to choke out, blood filling her mouth.

"I won't, Sashi, I wont" Koichi cracked, sobbing. Her body got colder, Koichi put lightly her back down. His eyes turned blood red with rage. Screaming he turned into a giant white dog. 'They will pay' the beast in him thought hungrily. He attacked anyone who wasn't on his side.

Sesshomaru managed to calm Inuyasha down and placed him by the injured. Sesshomaru, himself, went to rejoin the battle. Someone had to calm their son down.

Kikyo, who was watching in the shadows, stepped out once everyone was busy. She had a mission to fulfill for master Naraku. She stopped once she reached Sashiko's body. 'Not quite dead…Too bad.' She thought before continuing with her job.

Once the last of Naraku's army was slain did people start to look around the battle field. There was so much blood and body parts you couldn't figure out who was who anymore. Koichi couldn't even tell where Sashiko once was.

Everyone returned to the undamaged part of the village with sorrowful and heavy hearts. Each thinking of a lost comrade or sibling. Nobody saw a young male demon standing by the battle field or the tentacle that sucked him up…the start of the regenerated Naraku.

Wojna and Onyx joined them about an hour later, blood and happy. Onyx ran into the town singing…

"Ding Dong the bitch is dead, which bitch, why cousin bitch." She smiled at everyone until she noticed their sullen faces.

"Sashiko died." Koichi whispered, barely getting the words to pass his lips. Though Onyx had "seen it" it still made her fall to her knee's in shock. Wojna, on the other hand, just stood there crying.

**-Two Days Later-**

A group of people: Demons, Humans, Hanyou's, Element masters alike, stood in front of a beautiful Sakura tree that looked over the lake. A pregnant Inu-demon kneel down to look at the rock that leaned against the tree.

"A memorial for Sashiko- The best daughter, sister, and friend though she was a little rough around the edges in the end she did care." It said.

One by one people left until it was only Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koichi standing there.

"I'm glad you got to meet her." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in pain. Koichi bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She told me that if she died she wanted up to move on but never forget her." Koichi muttered, "We never thought we were going to die."

Inuyasha stood and all three walked away. Sesshomaru with an arm around his mate and his son, offering all the comfort he could. He couldn't help but wonder though…why couldn't they find the body?

* * *

(1) Disclaimer: I got this from a movie called airplane made in 1980 the actual quote is "The fog is getting thicker," "And Leon is getting larger!"

(2) If you remember in the 9th chapter Onyx said she saw Sashiko coming to them. She has some powers to see the future…

Morderca Drzewo: Tree Killer

Wielki Wiatr: Big Wind

Huragan lodu: Ice storm

oczyszczanie lodu Huragan: Purification Ice Storm

Trucizna Śmierć: Poison Death


	15. Yasuo and Sashiko ending with sequel

Don't forget to read the sequel! Its completed as well. Wiezien.

Chapter 15 redone 8/6/09

* * *

Chapter 15: Yasuo and Sashiko Ending with Sequel

Inuyasha walked slowly back into the house. Walking around when your 9 months pregnant is not fun. You get tired after five steps, and you feel like your going to fall over. Plus its kind of hard to walk when your feet are all swollen.

"Where did you go?" Onyx asked, looking at the pregnant dog.

"I had to piss." Inuyasha grumbled back sitting back down.

"You pissed 20 minutes go!" Onyx pressed on.

"Well, I had to piss again."

"Well now your just getting pissy." Onyx announced turning away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Wojna wailed. That's right both Wojna and Onyx were stuck with baby sitting duty. She says baby since Inuyasha can be quite childish when he's in a complaining mood.

"I am not getting mad." Inuyasha growled.

"Ahh…The pregnant one needs a nap," Onyx complained to Wojna.

"I can't sleep." Inuyasha replied, sounding sad. Every time he tried he just tossed and turned the whole time.

"I'll help you with that," Onyx mumbled annoyed grabbing a nearby sword hilt. Wojna grabbed the hilt and put it out of Onyx's reach.

"No sword for you." Onyx pouted, she was so bored. Without Sashiko around, there was nobody to taunt that would be moody enough to reply back, but not mean enough to try to kill them. Well besides Inuyasha but he was hormonal and he might actually kill them now. If he could move…

Inuyasha groaned, holding his stomach. He winced slightly.

"False contractions again?" Wojna asked, looking uninterested. Inuyasha's been having false contractions for the last few days.

"No…they hurt more then the false ones."

"Okay," Onyx said, "So they're not false contractions. Did you eat something bad?"

Wojna smacked her forehead, "Go get Sesshomaru and the others, I'm pretty sure these are real contractions."

Onyx stared at Wojna wide-eyed, "I'll go fetch the others." She said slowly before she disappeared.

"Lets get you upstairs, Inuyasha. How long was your labor last time?" Wojna asked, poofing them upstairs. Inuyasha didn't know they could do that.

"4 hours before Koichi was born, another hour for Sashiko." Inuyasha groaned.

"Ok, just lay down. How long have you been having contractions?" Wojna asked suspicious.

"How do you-"

"I've delivered babies before and we're at the active part of the contractions."

"I've had them for about an hour now, they were so light I barely noticed," he winced in pain. Wojna shook her head, ashamed. Onyx appeared beside her.

"They're coming." She stated as she laid down a whole bunch of leaves and herbs. Wojna looked at them and nodded. Onyx finished them quickly making a natural pain killer.

"Go and wait for the others. Only allow Sesshomaru, and Sango in." Wojna announced, Onyx left to do her job. It was decided that since Sango knew a lot about demons, being a slayer and all, she would help Inuyasha along with Wojna and Onyx.

"How are you doing, Inuyasha?" She turned and noticed he was sweating a little more than before. Groaning, she stripped him from the waist down, and laid a blanket over him.

"You still have at least a half hour before you need to push. Wanna play a card game?" Inuyasha growled, "Okay guess not."

"I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha stated.

"Hey, save it for Sesshomaru." Wojna hissed back, before grabbing the herbs that were in a cup. She put it near the bed for when Inuyasha needed to start pushing.

Moments later Onyx busted through the door with Sesshomaru and Sango right behind her. Onyx was dancing around, Sango looked worried, and Sesshomaru actually looked nervous, but Sashiko's words came back to him. He smiled despite himself.

Sesshomaru went right to his mate's side. He brushed some of the white hair of out of Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha managed to smile at him before another contraction hit him. Sango looked at the dragon twins after they filled her in on everything. She walked over and gave Inuyasha the herbal medicine.

"Okay, I think he's ready," Sango said after checking him. Wojna got the blanket and cleaning supplies ready as Onyx stood next to Sango.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He nodded.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass…literally," Onyx joked, earning a glare from just about everyone in the room. She chuckled weakly. 'Note to self,' she thought, 'Not time for comedy.'

"Now's the time to start pushing," Wojna stated, coming back over to the group.

**-Outside the room, in the hall-**

"How long are we going to be out here?" Rin asked leaning against the wall. She was excited to meet the newest member of the family. Her heart still sorrowful from the death of her sister. She hoped the baby will lift some of that sadness though not take it away completely.

"Well my dad said it took him four hours to deliver me." Koichi announced. Everyone groaned, this was going to be a long wait.

It wasn't until three hours later, a light cry came from the room. Everyone outside leaned against the wall in relief, finally it was over.

Inside the room, Wojna gently grabbed the now whimpering baby and began to clean off the blood and goo. Inuyasha fell back against the blankets. Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed his forehead.'

"You did wonderful." He whispered. Inuyasha smiled gratefully. Wojna walked back over to them, the baby wrapped up in a Turquoise blanket.

"It's a boy." She stated quietly, handing him to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Let Sesshomaru hold him first," He murmured. Wojna nodded and handed the baby to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took him and held him near Inuyasha so he could see as well. They were both awed by the baby.

He had Inuyasha's face structure though you could tell he would be as pale as Sesshomaru. He had one stripe on each cheek the same color as Sesshomaru's. He also had one stripe on each wrist and thigh. His golden hue eyes were wide like Inuyasha's and had the same innocent yet curious look. His hair was the same color as Sesshomaru's but was thick and course like Inuyasha's. On top of his head laid two adorable puppy ears.

The little pup looked up at his parents with partially opened eyes, studying them. Sesshomaru sniffed the pup and let the pup sniff him in return. Since most dog demon's recognize others by scent. Sesshomaru gave the pup to Inuyasha and he did the same thing.

"What should we name him?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his mate and son.

"We should ask Koichi." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru nodded and was surprised when Onyx went to the door and called Koichi in. Koichi walked into the room quietly and carefully. He sat down next to Sesshomaru and looked over the blanket at the pup inside.

"Meet your brother," Inuyasha whispered, the pup had gone to sleep. Koichi smiled lightly.

"What's his name?" Koichi questioned.

"We thought you should name him." Sesshomaru answered. Koichi looked at the pup with wide-eyes.

"Can I hold him first?" Koichi asked. Inuyasha lifted his arms so Sesshomaru could take the baby. After showing Koichi what to do, he placed the newborn in his arms. He looked down at the pup. The pup woke up not knowing the scent of the person holding him. Koichi grinned as the pup sniffed him recognizing the similar scent.

"He's quiet, isn't he? We barely heard him outside the room when he was born."

"He gets it from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered, sounding tired. His eyes starting to close.

"Yasuo, the peaceful one." Koichi whispered, "He was born during a peaceful time and he'll bring peace to the family." Koichi's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the pup, "Sashiko would've loved you." He told Yasuo.

Inuyasha's eyes also got moist as he thought about his only daughter. He looked at his two sons, and his heart clenched in pain. There should be three children. Koichi let the tears fall from his eyes, causing Yasuo to whimper. He immediately wiped the tears and handed him back to his father. He walked silently from the room.

"Get some rest Inuyasha," Sango commanded, gently. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru made sure his mate was asleep before taking the pup to meet the rest of the group.

**-The next morning-**

Miroku sat on a hill looking at the sunrise. He looked at his hand for the umpteenth time. He still couldn't believe he was free. The curse placed upon his family, lifted. Now he could…

"Miroku?" A soft voice called. Miroku turned to see Sango come and sit next to him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking. I just cant believe it. I'm free. We can…we can have kids now Sango." Miroku stated, "Its what we always wished for."

"Are you ready to have kids though?" Sango teased.

"More ready then you'll ever know."

"Hey you two!" Kagome came and sat with them as well, "What are you talking about?"

"Being free," Miroku stated, "Its finally over."

"I know," Kagome said dreamily, "I can finally go home and marry Hojo. The only problem is before I leave I have to destroy the Shikon to Tama meaning I won't be able to see you guys anymore." Kagome got a sad, "I'm going to miss you."

"We have a lot of memories," Sango announced, "As long as we have our memories."

"Hey!" They turned to see Shippo, Kirara, and Rin coming towards them.

"What are you guys doing up and out here so early?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's feeding the pup so we gave him some room," Shippo stated, sitting next to Sango.

"How's Sesshomaru taking to being a father to a newborn," Kagome asked.

Rin shrugged, "Pretty good though it is different then having two ten year olds. Though he said Sashiko told him something the night before the war that made him relax a lot." They sat in silence after that watching the sunrise. Everyone sadly remembering that there use to be two ten year olds not even 4 months ago.

"Where's the dragon twins?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Talking to the villagers, trying to get the town up and running again." Sango answered, "Without Kura around they're the heirs to this village."

"How old do you think those two are?" Kagome wondered. They frowned, nobody knew.

"Where's Kouga, Ayame and Kisho?" Rin asked, looking around for the wolves.

"Getting ready to leave. They have a pack to lead still." Shippo replied, "I saw them earlier. Kisho went to Sashiko's memorial I think." Everyone got quiet thinking about the fallen child.

**-At the lake-**

The wolf demon stood in front of the engraved rock, staring at the inscription though not reading it.

"Hey Sashiko," He whispered, "I thought I'd come visit you before I left. We're going back to the mountains. I'm sorry I never got to tell you how much I cared about you. I've never cared for anyone as much as you. Even though you were so cold and mean on the outside but sometimes you could be an okay person.

"Why did you leave us though Sashiko? Why didn't Sesshomaru have Tenseiga with him? Why the hell couldn't he see something like this happening? He was too worried about Inuyasha getting hurt that he left Tenseiga with Rin, how stupid! Can she even use the sword? It would've been too late anyways, by the time the war was over we couldn't find your body and Sesshomaru says the death imps would've already taken your soul away.

"No sense reveling in the past, I guess. I'll keep my promise though. I'll move on, and so will Koichi. You should see your brother Yasuo. He's adorable, even you'd have to admit that."

"KISHO!" His father's yell came from the edge of the woods. Kisho glanced back.

"Well I have to go Sash. Have a good afterlife." With that Kisho turned and walked away from the grave that was one of his best friends.

Everyone stood outside the hut. The three wolves saying their good-byes to their friends.

"We'll come visit you," Kouga announced, shaking his head as his wife cooed over the little pup.

"We better!" Kisho grumbled as he talked to Koichi. They shook hands and smiled.

"Come on Ayame," Kouga growled, "We have to get home sometime soon." Ayame reluctantly gave the pup back to Sesshomaru and the three wolves walked away from the group.

"We should be leaving to." Sango said regretfully. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"We're going to talk to Onyx and Wojna before leaving." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha decided to move back to the Western Lands.

Kirara transformed so Miroku and Sango could get a ride. Ah Uh was brought here so Kagome and Shippo would have a ride as well.

Inuyasha stepped forward and hugged Kagome, "I guess this is a goodbye." He whispered.

"Yep, after I leave I'll never see you guys again." She walked and hugged everyone, including Sesshomaru.

"What are you going to do with the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Guard it in the future until I can think of a wish." Kagome replied, looking at the jewel around her neck, "It was in the future before."

Tears fell down Kagome's cheek as she rode on Ah Uh out of the village, Sango and Miroku with her.

"Is Shippo going to live with Sango and Miroku?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

They turned to find the Dragon Twins only to be surprised by them standing behind them. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"1,459!" Onyx shouted to the leaving people. Sango raised an arm in acknowledgement, knowing what she was talking about, but not knowing how they heard them.

"I'm guessing you're leaving." Wojna stated, ignoring her sisters outburst along with the others.

"Yes, we're heading to the western lands." Inuyasha explained. Onyx nodded.

"We know. Good luck. Don't worry Inuyasha we'll take care of this village." Onyx told him. Inuyasha smiled.

"I never doubted that." Inuyasha replied.

"We'll stay in touch. That's a promise." Wojna said smiling. Kaze, Kori and Chikyu came to say their goodbyes as well.

Sesshomaru looked at Kori, knowing how close she was to his daughter, "If you ever want to come to the western lands, you're more then welcomed."

"That's very gracious of you." Kori replied, smirking.

"You should get going," Wojna announced, "You'll want Yasuo home before nightfall."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "Where did Koichi go? He has Yasuo with him."

"He wanted Sashiko to meet Yasuo before we left." Inuyasha whispered sadly.

Koichi stood in front of the tombstone, "Hey sis, I brought Yasuo over so you could meet him. Isn't he sweet? I miss you a lot, and now that we're heading back to the western lands I won't be able to visit you everyday, but I'll come back" He wiped away some tears from his eyes with his free arm. Yasuo whimpered, "See, Yasuo going to miss meeting you, too. I love you a lot and I'll miss you ever day. I'll move on though, and don't worry I'll watch out for Yasuo. He'll have a life we never did. Good bye sweet sister of mine." He switched Yasuo so the newborn was by his shoulder but he was still supporting the neck area. He walked back over to where his family was. After one final round of good byes they stepped back as a cloud formed under them to take them home.

"Good-bye Inuyasha. Remember, If its not forgotten then it is not gone!" Onyx yelled. They watched as the group disappeared.

"Now we have to have a party," Onyx decided.

"Why?" Kaze asked.

"Tomorrow's our birthday." Wojna replied.

"Oh, How old are you going to be?" Chikyu wondered.

"Um….19?" Onyx lied running away, Wojna followed. In all truth the two didn't look a day older than 16.

"Is it just me or is our new leaders the weirdest things ever," Kori wondered.

"They're weird."

**-Near nightfall-**

"Koichi wake up!" Inuyasha said waking his elder son.

"What?" Koichi mumbled groggily.

"We're almost home."

Koichi shot his head up and his mouth dropped open at the castle in front of him. It was huge and even from the outside you could tell it was elegant.

"I think I'm going to like this place." Koichi stated. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I hope so."

**-Elsewhere-**

A now regenerated Naraku walked into a dark, hidden, supposedly abandoned palace. A black hair Miko walked out to greet him.

"Welcome back Lord Naraku. I hope the new hide out is to your liking."

"It is fine, Kikyo," Naraku replied looking around, "Where's our guest?"

"Locked up." Kikyo replied leading him into the back of the palace. Sitting there with dirty clothes was a girl with long white hair and glaring golden eyes.

"How are we doing today, Sashiko?" Naraku taunted.

"Let me go, Naraku. They're going to figure out you're alive." Sashiko hissed.

"I don't see how. Since I did die for a moment any curse I had placed was lifted. Including the one on that monk, Miroku." Naraku laughed, "Nobody knows you're alive, Sashiko. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Let me out of here!" Sashiko growled.

"I will. Once I know you're loyal to me."

"I will never be loyal to you!" She screamed, growing more and more angry. How could he think she would ever listen to him.

"I don't know about that. All I need is the right kind of Leverage." he smirked, entering her cell, a gleam in his eyes Sashiko hasn't seen since a human had that look when she was four. She couldn't hold back her screams.

-The End-

* * *

That's right the end, story over, no more, nothing, all gone.

Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed I'm no good with endings. I hope you enjoyed my story and look out of the sequel. I'm going to have the first chapter of that done by the end of next week at the latest. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to my story by listing them below…its going to be long. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry and If I said your name twice…well lucky you.

Midnight-flame-Princess- My first reviewer, jeanpaul, Dark Irony, wolf00rakuen, Tsumetai Taiyoukai, Sakura, Shaira, Shaddybaby - My first flame! Awww…., iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, Silvermane1, kmwsweetness, Davinci, Inuyashafangirl007, Serenity of Paradise, darkwolvesbite, petpeeves12, Princess Sin, Kyaku-kun, Itachi'sgrl669, Emi Yuuji, inumoon3, Yaoi-Yuri, fluffypup, Kai's kitty, Silver's emerald, MEMEMEMEMEME, Zaleone, Secret411, Isabel, YaoiChorizon, akilana, kera, micki, suichimm, chibirin8, DarkWingedTenshi, SexyGryffindor, hmmm, urbeautifulsunshine, m2m231, Bury-Me-With-Black-Roses, Demitria Miriam, Shi no Yume, Miko23, True InuYasha fan writer, Lady of the squirrels, oshiete, samurai bunny, Sysi, InuSessyYaoiGirl, whiterose03, A Lost Child From Heaven, Polka dot, Kiyomi, IvyLady, the amber dragonfly, FlayingFoxFire, Artemis1000, WildHeartz, animelover6000, lightningbender, fluffy's cutiepie, Vampire911, ..Bunneh., druspikeangel1, Blue Angel6, yuki, teiboi, bluerose24, holidayking09, kitty12perfecto, HP Girl 28, Adela Nightmoon, Ryeka, LadySesshoumaru33, NightOwl 24, Ice Demon Allysandra, slash-luver6191, raikouinazuma, ( ).

And of course Sica, my best friend who gave me many idea's for this story as well as checked over some parts in the last few chapters. She also had to listen to my insane ranting. You amaze me.

Thank you all for your support, advice and reviews. I hope to see you reviewing to the sequel as well.


	16. Ending with no sequel

I've decided to make an alternate ending of Magia since a lot of people aren't reading the second one I figured I'd write a separate ending for it so it'll just end. For those who don't know there is a sequel out called Wiezien which continues the story of Magia. Wiezien means prisoner. The second story deals with The dragon twins and a new enemy who they're not ready to fight…Sashiko. 

Here's the alternate with no sequel, it is a lot like the first one just to warn you. Though parts were added and some taken out.

* * *

Inuyasha walked slowly back into the house. Walking around when your 9 months pregnant is not fun. You get tired after 5 steps, and you feel like your going to fall over. Plus its kind of hard to walk when your feet are all swollen, not the mention the feeling like you're completely helpless.

"Where did you go?" Onyx asked, looking at the pregnant dog, "I thought I'd lost you, then I thought Sesshomaru was going to kill me for losing you, then I thought I'd have to leave town, because Sesshomaru was going to kill me, because I lost you and then…"

"I had to piss." Inuyasha grumbled back sitting back down, stopping Onyx on her rant.

"You pissed 20 minutes go!" Onyx pressed on, twitching over her so called almost near death experience.

"Well, I had to piss again."

"Well now you're just getting pissy." Onyx announced, turning away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Wojna wailed. That's right both Wojna and Onyx were stuck with baby sitting duty. She says baby since Inuyasha can be quite childish when he's in a complaining mood.

"I am not getting mad." Inuyasha growled.

"Ahh…The pregnant one needs a nap," Onyx complained to Wojna. Wojna smacked her head against the wall.

"I can't sleep." Inuyasha replied, sounding sad. Every time he tried he just tossed and turned the whole time. His round stomach was a pillow.

"I'll help you with that," Onyx mumbled, annoyed grabbing a nearby sword hilt. Wojna grabbed the hilt and put it out of Onyx's reach.

"No sword for you." Onyx pouted, she was so bored. Without Sashiko around, there was nobody to taunt that would be moody enough to reply back, but not mean enough to try to kill them. Well, she could taunt Inuyasha because he was moody, but he was also just…well Inuyasha.

Inuyasha groaned, holding his stomach. He winced slightly.

"False contractions again?" Wojna asked, looking uninterested. Inuyasha's been having false contractions for the last few days.

"No…they hurt more then the false ones."

"Okay," Onyx said, "So they're not false contractions. Did you eat something bad? I knew you should've ate those beans. Maybe its just…"

Wojna smacked her forehead, "Go get Sesshomaru and the others, I'm pretty sure these are real contractions."

Onyx stared at Wojna wide-eyed, "I'll go fetch the others." She said slowly before she disappeared. 'That would be smart,' Wojna thought, shaking her head.

"Lets get you upstairs, Inuyasha. How long was your labor last time?" Wojna asked, poofing them upstairs. Inuyasha didn't know they could do that and right now he really just didn't care.

"4 hours before Koichi was born, another hour for Sashiko." Inuyasha groaned.

"Ok, just lay down. How long have you been having contractions?" Wojna asked, suspicious.

"How did you-"

"I've delivered babies before and we're at the active part of the contractions."

"I've had them for about an hour now, they were so light I barely noticed," he winced in pain, they sure as hell were noticeable now! Wojna shook her head, ashamed. Onyx appeared beside her.

"They're coming." She stated as she laid down a whole bunch of leaves and herbs. Wojna looked at them and nodded. Onyx finished them quickly making a natural pain killer.

"Go and wait for the others. Only allow Sesshomaru, and Sango in." Wojna announced, Onyx left to do her job. It was decided that since Sango knew a lot about demons, being a slayer and all, she would help Inuyasha along with Wojna and Onyx.

"How are you doing, Inuyasha?" She turned and noticed he was sweating a little more than before. Groaning, she stripped him from the waist down, and laid a blanket over him.

"You still have at least a half hour before you need to push. Wanna play a card game?" Inuyasha growled, "Okay guess not. Note to self pregnant Inu demon's are not jokers when in labor."

"I'm going to kill you." Inuyasha stated.

"Hey, save it for Sesshomaru." Wojna hissed back, before grabbing the herbs that were in a cup. She put it near the bed for when Inuyasha needed to start pushing.

Moments later Onyx busted through the door with Sesshomaru and Sango right behind her. Onyx was dancing around like she was having a good time, Sango looked worried, and Sesshomaru actually looked nervous.

Sesshomaru went right to his mate's side. He brushed some of the white hair of out of Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha managed to smile at him before another contraction hit him. Sango looked at the dragon twins after they filled her in on everything. She walked over and gave Inuyasha the herbal medicine.

"Okay, I think he's ready," Sango said after checking him. Wojna got the blanket and cleaning supplies ready as Onyx stood next to Sango. They decided that Onyx would not be allowed to help with grabbing the baby out, kami forbid if she dropped it.

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He nodded.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass…literally," Onyx joked, earning a glare from just about everyone in the room. She chuckled weakly. 'Note to self,' she thought, 'Not time for comedy.'

"Now's the time to start pushing," Wojna stated, coming back over to the group.

**-Outside the room, in the hall-**

"How long are we going to be out here?" Rin asked leaning against the wall. She was excited to meet the newest member of the family. Her heart still sorrowful from the death of her sister. She hoped the baby will lift some of that sadness though she knew it would not take it away completely.

"Well my dad said it took him four hours to deliver me." Koichi announced. Everyone groaned, this was going to be a long wait.

It wasn't until three hours later, a light cry came from the room. Everyone outside leaned against the wall in relief, finally it was over.

Inside the room, Wojna gently grabbed the now whimpering pup and began to clean off the blood and goo. Inuyasha fell back against the blankets. Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed his forehead.

"You did wonderful." He whispered. Inuyasha smiled gratefully. Wojna walked back over to them, the baby wrapped up in a Turquoise blanket.

"It's a boy." She stated quietly, handing him to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Let Sesshomaru hold him first," He murmured. Wojna nodded and handed the baby to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took him and held him near Inuyasha so he could see as well. They were both awed by the baby.

He had Inuyasha's face structure though you could tell he would be as pale as Sesshomaru. He had one stripe on each cheek the same color as Sesshomaru's. He also had one stripe on each wrist and thigh. His golden hue eyes were wide like Inuyasha's and had the same innocent yet curious look. His hair was the same color as Sesshomaru's but was thick and course like Inuyasha's. On top of his head laid two adorable puppy ears.

The little puppy looked up at his parents with partially opened eyes, studying them. Sesshomaru sniffed the pup and let the pup sniff him in return, since most dog demon's recognize others by scent. Sesshomaru gave the pup to Inuyasha and he did the same thing.

"What should we name him?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at his mate and son.

"We should ask Koichi." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru nodded and was surprised when Onyx went to the door and called Koichi in. Koichi walked into the room quietly and carefully. He sat down next to Sesshomaru and looked over the blanket at the pup inside.

"Meet your brother," Inuyasha whispered, the pup had gone to sleep. Koichi smiled lightly.

"What's his name?" Koichi questioned.

"We thought you should name him." Sesshomaru answered. Koichi looked at the pup with wide-eyes. A name was an important thing, and he knew he couldn't take it lightly.

"Can I hold him first?" Koichi asked. Inuyasha lifted his arms, so Sesshomaru could take the baby. After showing Koichi what to do, he placed the newborn in his arms. He looked down at the pup. The pup woke up not knowing the scent of the person holding him. Koichi grinned as the pup sniffed him recognizing the similar scent.

"He's quiet, isn't he? We barely heard him outside the room when he was born."

"He gets it from Sesshomaru." Inuyasha answered, sounding tired. He snuggled deeper into the pillow.

"Yasuo, the peaceful one." Koichi whispered, "He was born during a peaceful time and he'll bring peace to the family." Koichi's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the pup, "Sashiko would've loved you." He told Yasuo.

Inuyasha's eyes also got moist as he thought about his only daughter. He looked at his two sons, and his heart clenched in pain. There should be three children here with them. Koichi let the tears fall from his eyes, causing Yasuo to whimper. He immediately wiped the tears and handed him back to his father. He walked silently from the room, unable to deal with looking at the pup anymore for the day.

"Get some rest Inuyasha," Sango commanded, gently. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru made sure his mate was asleep before taking the pup to meet the rest of the group.

**-The next morning-**

Miroku sat on a hill looking at the sunrise. He looked at his hand for the umpteenth time. He still couldn't believe he was free. The curse placed upon his family, lifted. Now he could…

"Miroku?" A soft voice called. Miroku turned to see Sango come and sit next to him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking. I just cant believe it. I'm free. We can…we can have kids now Sango." Miroku stated, "Its what we always wished for."

"Are you ready to have kids though?" Sango teased.

"More ready then you'll ever know."

"Hey you two!" Kagome came and sat with them as well, "What are you talking about?"

"Being free," Miroku stated, "Its finally over."

"I know," Kagome said dreamily, "I can finally go home and marry Hojo. The only problem is before I leave I have to destroy the Shikon to Tama meaning I won't be able to see you guys anymore." Kagome got a sad, "I'm going to miss you."

"We have a lot of memories," Sango announced, "As long as we have our memories."

"Hey!" They turned to see Shippo, Kirara, and Rin coming towards them.

"What are you guys doing up and out here so early?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's feeding the pup so we gave him some room," Shippo stated, sitting next to Sango, "he didn't even wake us up though that pup is so quiet."

"How's Sesshomaru taking to being a father to a newborn," Kagome asked.

Rin shrugged, "Pretty good though it is different then having two ten year olds." They sat in silence watching the sunrise. Everyone, sadly, remembering that there use to be two ten year olds running around not even 4 months ago.

"I still can't believe it." Kagome whispered. It felt like forever and yet only yesterday since her death.

"I know…" Sango murmured.

"Where's the dragon twins?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Talking to the villagers, trying to get the town up and running again." Sango answered, "Without Kura around they're the heirs to this village."

"How old do you think those two are?" Kagome wondered. They frowned, nobody knew.

"Where's Kouga, Ayame and Kisho?" Rin asked, looking around for the wolves.

"Getting ready to leave. They have a pack to lead still." Shippo replied, "I saw them earlier. Kisho went to Sashiko's memorial I think." Everyone got quiet, once again, thinking about the fallen child.

**-At the lake-**

The wolf demon stood in front of the engraved rock, staring at the inscription though not reading it.

"Hey Sashiko," He whispered, "I thought I'd come visit you before I left. We're going back to the mountains. I'm sorry I never got to tell you how much I cared about you. I've never cared for anyone as much as you. Even though you were so cold and mean on the outside but sometimes you could be an okay person.

"Why did you leave us though Sashiko? Why didn't Sesshomaru have Tenseiga with him? Why the hell couldn't he see something like this happening? He was too worried about Inuyasha getting hurt that he left Tenseiga with Rin, how stupid! Can she even use the sword? It would've been too late anyways, by the time the war was over and we found your body a day after the service…Sesshomaru says the death imps would've already taken your soul away.

"No sense reveling in the past, I guess. I'll keep my promise though. I'll move on, and so will Koichi. You should see your brother Yasuo. He's adorable, even you'd have to admit that."

"KISHO!" His father's yell came from the edge of the woods. Kisho glanced back.

"Well I have to go Sash. Have a good afterlife." With that Kisho turned and walked away from the grave that was one of his best friends.

Everyone stood outside the hut. The three wolves saying their good-byes to their friends

"We'll come visit you," Kouga announced, shaking his head as his wife cooed over the little pup.

"We better!" Kisho grumbled as he talked to Koichi. They shook hands and smiled.

"Better watch out, Kouga! Ayame's going to be wanting another pup soon!" Inuyasha joked, causing Kouga shake his head.

"Come on Ayame," Kouga growled, "We have to get home sometime soon." Ayame reluctantly gave the pup back to Sesshomaru and the three wolves walked away from the group.

"We should be leaving to." Sango said regretfully. Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"We're going to talk to Onyx and Wojna before leaving." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha decided to move back to the Western Lands.

Kirara transformed so Miroku and Sango could get a ride. Ah Uh was brought here so Kagome and Shippo would have a ride as well.

Inuyasha stepped forward and hugged Kagome, "I guess this is a goodbye." He whispered.

"Yep, after I leave I'll never see you guys again." She walked and hugged everyone, including Sesshomaru.

"What are you going to do with the Shikon no Tama?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Guard it in the future until I can think of a wish." Kagome replied, looking at the jewel around her neck, "It was in the future before."

Tears fell down Kagome's cheek as she rode on Ah Uh out of the village, Sango and Miroku with her.

"Is Shippo going to live with Sango and Miroku?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered.

They turned to find the Dragon Twins only to be surprised by them standing behind them. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"1,459!" Onyx shouted to the leaving people. Sango raised an arm in acknowledgement, knowing what she was talking about, but not knowing how they heard them.

"I'm guessing you're leaving." Wojna stated, ignoring her sisters outburst along with the others.

"Yes, we're heading to the western lands." Koichi explained. Onyx nodded.

"We know. Good luck. Don't worry Inuyasha we'll take care of this village." Onyx told him. Inuyasha smiled.

"I never doubted that." Inuyasha replied.

"We'll stay in touch. That's a promise. We'll…we'll also look after Sashiko's grave…" Wojna said quietly. Inuyasha nodded sadly. Kaze, Kori and Chikyu came to say their goodbyes as well.

Sesshomaru looked at Kori, knowing how close she was to his daughter, "If you ever want to come to the western lands, you're more then welcomed."

"That's very gracious of you." Kori replied, smirking.

"You should get going," Wojna announced, "You'll want Yasuo home before nightfall."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "Where's Koichi. He has Yasuo with him?"

"He wanted Sashiko to meet Yasuo before we left." Inuyasha whispered sadly.

Koichi stood in front of the tombstone, "Hey sis, I brought Yasuo over so you could meet him. Isn't he sweet? I miss you a lot, and now that we're heading back to the western lands I won't be able to visit you everyday, but I'll come back" He wiped away some tears from his eyes with his free arm. Yasuo whimpered, "See, Yasuo going to miss meeting you, too. I love you a lot and I'll miss you ever day. I'll move on though, and don't worry I'll watch out for Yasuo. He'll have a life we never did. Good bye sweet sister of mine." He switched Yasuo so the newborn was by his shoulder but he was still supporting the next area.

As they walked away Yasuo made a happy gurgling noise for standing in front of the tomb was a faint outline of a young hanyou dog demon, smiling. 'I'll watch over you too.' She whispered, 'Good bye dear brothers.' the ghost faded. Yasuo gurgled again.

"Why are you so happy, little man?" Koichi asked the baby, looking over his shoulder. Shrugging he continued on until he was back with his family. After one final round of good byes they stepped back as a cloud formed under them to take them home.

"Good-bye Inuyasha. Remember, If its not forgotten then it is not gone!" Onyx yelled as they faded into the distance.

"Now we have to have a party," Onyx decided, turning back to the people present.

"Why?" Kaze asked, suspiciously.

"Tomorrow's our birthday." Wojna replied.

"Oh, How old are you going to be?" Chikyu wondered, excited.

"Um….19?" Onyx lied running away, Wojna followed. In all truth the two didn't look a day older than 16.

"Is it just me or is our new leaders the weirdest things ever," Kori wondered.

"They're weird." the other two replied.

**-Near nightfall-**

"Koichi wake up!" Inuyasha said waking his elder son.

"What?" Koichi mumbled groggily.

"We're almost home."

Koichi shot his head up and his mouth dropped open at the castle in front of him. It was huge and even from the outside you could tell it was elegant.

"I think I'm going to like this place." Koichi stated. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I hope so."

Koichi looked at the castle. Here he would start over, begin a new life, but he would never forget the old for all the good memories he had over ran all the bad.

-The end-

* * *

I hope you liked the alternate ending and I know it took forever to put up…sorry. Review if you can! 


End file.
